Teardrops and Heartbreak
by Luquatross SI75
Summary: Andi Cruz is breaking. Her mother is an abusive psychopath, her father works two jobs to support the family, and her younger brother, Jonas, gets all the attention because of his fancy boarding school. She needs a saving grace, and it looks like a certain Australian boy might be just what she needs. JANDI (Co-writing with Multishipper123)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I finally recovered the prologue of this fic. Since all this story's data got deleted, could you please follow, fave, and review again? Thanks!**

**(Andi's POV)**

Hey. I know most people see me as a hardass bad girl, and I am. But it wasn't always that way. I actually used to be really girly. But everything changed when I was eight years old. I guess I should start from the beginning.

My mom got pregnant with me when she was nineteen. It was an accident, I was an accident. Her boyfriend,(and my dad) Edward, promised he'd stay with her. And he did. I was born in 1999 when my mom was twenty. They got married, blah blah blah. I've been told that Mom stayed with Edward for six years before she got divorced for no good reason. I still saw my dad, but she started going out with new guys. And that's when she met Hugo.

I swear, Hugo is the most evil, disgusting, worthless excuse for a human on this planet. I think it's fair to say that my dad is pretty attractive. (Not that I'm attracted to him or anything. Eugh. Gross.) He has tan skin, short dark brown hair, and green eyes. He's really strong too. You know, the kind of guy that has a good build and strong biceps, but not super muscular until it's gross looking. Hugo, on the other hand, is not appealing in ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.

He's got this yellow-tan skin that looks totally unhealthy, medium length jet-black hair that's all over his arms, legs, and chest as well as his head, a giant nose, dull gray eyes, and a huge potbelly. He always tends to wear ripped jeans and sleeveless shirts that are _waaay_ too small for him. I don't know how my mom ever got in a relationship with that… that monster!

Anyway, I was eight when Hugo proposed to my mom. Even as a kid I never liked the guy, so you could imagine I was mad when I heard the news. I can remember it like it was yesterday…..

_I was sitting on the floor of my room in a light blue dress, playing with my barbie dolls. _

"_But Atlanta Anna, you can't leave! The big pageant is tomorrow!" I said, using high-pitched voices to act out each doll._

"_I'm sorry, Northridge Nancy. I just must go to my aunt's wedding."_

"_But we'll never make it without you! Each team has to have five members. Without you, we'll be one girl short!"_

"_London Lucy, I'm sure you'll be able to find someone new. I hear Miami Michelle is in town. She's the most famous pageant girl ever. She'd be happy to aid all of you to victory."_

"_Well, I suppose you're right, Anna. I bid you good luck and fair travels."_

"_Thank you all. I'll-"_

"_Andrea! Dinner's ready!" my mom called, cutting me off. I dropped my dolls and ran out of my room, racing down the stairs to the kitchen. I skidded to a stop, bouncing up and down in front of my mother._

"_What are we having for dinner, Mommy?" I asked excitedly._

"_We're having spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread," she replied, placing two silicone pot holders on our round kitchen table. _

"_Yay!" I cried, jumping up and down with a huge grin on my face._

_My face fell as I saw Hugo walk in from the living room._

"_Smells delicious, babe," he said, leaning in to my mom for a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed some plates and sat at our circular table._

"_Oh. _You're _here," I stated angrily, crossing my arms as Mom walked by, setting a large pot of pasta and a small pan of sauce on the pot holders. I huffed and plopped into the chair farthest away from Hugo. My mom bustled around the kitchen, grabbing silverware, napkins, and a platter of garlic bread. She sat right next to Hugo, which only made me angrier. There were five chairs at the table and I hated sitting alone on the opposite side. "Let's eat!"_

_We all silently served ourselves. I noticed that both of them were unusually quiet. Normally, my mom was really chatty, but she had only said three words since we started eating. She wouldn't stop fidgeting and she seemed really sweaty, like she was nervous about something. We had been eating for fifteen minutes when she abruptly dropped her fork onto her plate, getting my attention._

"_Andi, Hugo and I have some exciting news!" she said giddily. _

"_You're breaking up?" I asked hopefully._

"_No, silly! We're getting married!" I felt my jaw drop and a meatball roll out of my mouth. _

"_What!?" I screamed. "You can't get married to this greasy potato!"_

"_Andrea Michelle Cruz! How could you be so disrespectful to your new father!? Apologize to Hugo right now!" _

"_No! Edward is my daddy! Not him!" I ran up to my room, tears in my eyes. I locked the door behind myself and turned out the lights. I ignored my mother's yells and cried myself to sleep._

_The next morning, I snuck out really early and spied on Hugo. I followed him around with a camera and a pair of binoculars. I got pictures of him kissing another woman and giving her a golden locket with his face in it. I snuck back home and made it back in bed before my mom even woke up. _

_That afternoon, I rushed to my mom with my camera and cried, "Look, Mommy! I have proof that Hugo's cheating on you!" She gave me an angry looks and firmly gripped my shoulders._

"_Andrea Cruz. Hugo and I are getting married, no questions asked."_

"_Why!?" _

"_Because I love him and he loves me."_

"_He doesn't love you, he loves the lady at the park!"_

"_He does love me! Do you know how much money he spent on this blown-glass ornament for our Christmas tree? He made it himself!" she retorted, holding up a round, fragile ornament that said 'My Darling Jane' in blue letters._

"_He bought that at a gift shop! They have them in everybody's names!" I cried, snatching the trinket from my mother._

"_Andrea Cruz. Don't you dare break that!" my mom warned dangerously. _

"_Then look at my pictures!" I replied, holding up my camera. _

"_No. I will not be blackmailed by my own child. Now, put that ornament down, right this second!" My face was emotionless as I let the knickknack fall to the floor. Mom gasped, a horrified expression on my face. Before I knew what was happening, my mother's palm crashed into my face, bruising the skin immediately. I never called my mother Mommy again._

Long story short, my mom saw the pictures I took, broke it off with Hugo, and now she's dating Edward again. My dad is the only thing that stops Mom from being a complete sociopath. But with his new job, it seems like he's never home. And neither is mom. So my life is basically a spiraling drain of depression. I can cover myself up with my badass attitude, but I'm cracking. And soon enough, I'm gonna break.


	2. Chapter 1:The Wildcat's Claws

**Next chapter resurrected! Enjoy!**

**(Andi's POV)**

I woke up to the earsplitting buzz of my alarm clock. I groaned, rolling over. I smashed my fist down on the alarm button and sluggishly got out of bed. I trudged my way out the poster-covered door of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. No Mom or Dad. Typical.

I opened the silver fridge to find nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not an egg, not a bottle of ketchup, not even a single spinach leaf. The right side of the fridge was completely empty. I slammed it shut, opening the left door, which was the freezer side. There was one package of disgusting tilapia and a lot of ice frozen to the sides. Nothing more, nothing less. I moaned as I journeyed to the cabinets. There had to be _some_ food in this house.

I felt mixed emotions as I found a half full box of oats. At least there was some food, but oats!? Really? I pulled the box out and poured it all into a pan on the counter. I filled it with some sink water and cooked it on the stove for about five minutes until it was perfect oatmeal. That looked like vomit. I scraped the 'food' into a thermos and shoved it in my Spongebob lunch bag. I rummaged around in the cupboards for ten more minutes in a sad attempt to find an excuse for lunch. When I finished, I had a thermos of oatmeal, a pack of stale crackers, an ancient box of raisins, and a four pack of Oreos. I sighed as I grabbed my hair brush and walked over to the mirror on the wall.

I looked terrible. My hair was a tangled mess, I had huge dark circles under my eyes, my skin was extremely pale, and my eyes were bloodshot. All together, I looked like a deranged serial killer. I had gotten no sleep last night because my mom was in her room 'fooling around' with some guy.

Yup. My mom cheats on my dad on a regular basis. I tried telling my him once, but Mom just lied and said she was doing yoga. Later that night, she took me upstairs and beat me within an inch of my life. She told me that if i ever spilled the beans to my dad, she's kill me. So I keep my mouth shut.

I grabbed a bottle of hairspray and began tearing at my hair.

* * *

><p>I found myself nearly falling asleep as I trudged my way to school. <em>Of course<em> it was gray and thundering. I was slumping visibly. I was tired, cold, and hungry. And likely to be wet soon. I turned the corner of a street, hearing a huge crack of thunder rumbled above my head. I felt like a saint or a character from a video game as I walked down the empty streets, thunder exploding in clouds all around me. Lighting flashed behind me, leaving a bluish glow on the oak trees surrounding the road for a split-second.

Before I knew what was happening, a bright blue bolt of lightning shot from the sky and an earsplitting thunderclap roared simultaneously. The blast of electricity struck a tree right across the street from me. I screamed as the force from the shock sent me flying backwards. My eyes were wide like a deer in headlights as I panted, my heart racing wasn't the first time that specific tree had been hit by lightning, but this instance seemed to be the worst. Roaring orange fire had engulfed over half of the tree. I could hear the dry leaves crinkling as they burned, and the branches hissed as the flaming heat squeezed any water out. I stared at the tree, waiting for my heart rate to return to normal.

I heard a slow creaking sound as my breath slowly calmed down. Suddenly, a loud cracking sound pierced the air. I heard it three more times before I realized the danger I was in. there was a huge break in the tree about a foot off the ground. And the whole tree was coming over. Now. I shrieked for the second time today and dashed away at full tilt, quite literally running for my life. I got about twenty feet away before the hardwood crashed to the ground, quaking the earth beneath my feet. I was hyperventilating again. I had just nearly died!

I starting tearing away from the site at a breakneck speed, just trying to get as far away as possible. Iridium high was only a few blocks away. I could make it on time. I was about to start walking when a cloud burst open and rain came pouring out of the sky.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled at the cloud. My whole outfit was soaked through in seconds. I wrapped my arms around myself as I continued to school. Suddenly, I heard a loud motorcycle engine roaring in the distance. It had a distinct sound to it. Harley Davidson? Nope. Maybe a 1998 Sterling? I kept an ear out and caught a specific whirring sound as whoever it was sped up. No, it was definitely a 2008 Wildcat. I looked around, trying to catch sight of them and see if I could get a ride to school. I felt a burst of relief as I saw the person coming toward me in the distance. The driver parked right in front of me. That bike looked awfully familiar…

His helmet came off and I saw the smug smirk of my arch enemy's face. Jax Novoa.

"Need a ride?" he asked cockily.

"Not from you!" I retorted, unable to stop myself from involuntarily shivering. My body spasmed uncontrollably and my teeth chattered noisily, but I clamped my jaw shut, determined not to show weakness, especially in front of Jax.

"Either you come with me or you freeze to death out here. Your choice." My brow furrowed as he spoke. He thinks he's so cool. The only thing cool about him is his bike. … And his hair. I groaned, taking a seat behind him and winding my arms around his torso. Wow, he was warm. He put his helmet back on.

"Hold on tight, Princess!" he yelled over the purr of his motorbike's engine. I rolled my eyes. This was gonna be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 2:Getting Away from Life

**Woo! Sorry this took me so long! Of all the chapters I wrote, this is the only one that I couldn't recover. But instead of rewriting it, I sort of revamped it. Gave it some improvements. I also unintentionally made it almost 2,000 words long. But that's not a bad thing. **

**Anyway, please _please_ PLEASE review. You have no idea how a single sentence **of feedback** from someone brightens my day. Also, don't forget too refavorite and refollow! Enjoyyyy!**

**(Andi's POV)**

As soon as the tire of Jax's bike hit the asphalt, I was up. I briskly walked toward the doors of the school, trying to ignore the way my feet squished.

"Andi! where are you going?" Jax called from the other side of the parking lot.

"To class!" I retorted without even turning around. I don't want to be near Jax any longer than I already have been today. I looked around, noticing how all the halls were completely empty. I heard Jax's rapid footsteps behind me, but I sped up my pace. I just wanted to get to class before I got suspended for being tardy.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pursed my lips, knowing exactly who it was.

"I know taijutsu," I warned ominously. Jax turned me around.

"Come on! Don't you want a new outfit?"

"Like _you _of all people would care about me enough to get me some clean clothes."

"I'm not kidding. Just come to my locker so I can cast a spell without someone seeing!" he hissed.

"Oh, you want me to come to your locker? Why? So you can post pictures of me all over the internet? Or so you can lock me in there while I grow mold all day? I don't think, so buddy!" I shot back, fury coursing through my veins.

Jax just stared back at me, his adorable brown eyes filled with worry. Wait a minute, what did I just say!? Jax is in no way, shape or form adorable! There's nothing cute about him! And when did I start calling things adorable? Maybe Emma really is rubbing off on me…

I stomped away from the wizard, trying to hide how flustered I was by what I'd just thought.

"Andi, please! I'm just trying to help!" I felt a rush of adrenaline as soon as the words left his mouth. All the evil things he had done to me Emma and me, and yet he had the guts, he had the nerve to say he was just trying to help. No way I was gonna let _that_ lie stand.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe Jax 'The Bad Boy' Novoa is just trying to help me get some dry clothes. You've been nothing but a nuisance to everyone at this school! You prank everyone with your magic, you hit on Emma when she's clearly not interested, cause trouble and blame it on everyone but yourself, and use your spells to change your grades. Heck, if it wasn't for your magic, you wouldn't even be in this school. You'd be a D- student loser who nobody would want to be associated with. But since you can cast any spell know to man, you can get yourself leather jackets and dirtbikes, and hair gel, so that suddenly makes you a cool kid.

I don't know about you, but I've actually worked for the things I have! I study hard to get good grades, I trained hard to join the Sharks, and I work hard mowing lawns and pulling weeds in my neighborhood to get a couple bucks! You know why? Because I'm the only only one who's looking out for me! I can't even remember the last time my parents bought me anything! I have to pull _my own_ weight in this world! And you just get to float through life with your magic. Everything you've ever wanted has been handed to you on a silver platter. You want something you don't have the money for? Cast a spell! Not passing algebra? Cast a spell! Stupid, selfish, and lazy? Uh-oh! I don't think there's a spell for than one! Nobody wants a jerk like you in their life! So why can't you just take a hint and realize that nobody wants you around!?" By the end of my rant, I was in Jax's face, spit shooting from my mouth with every word. His jaw was wide open, shocked. I noticed Miss Information recording me with her phone from behind a trash can, but I ignored her. I marched toward Mr. Iekner's class, my rage slowly subsiding.

* * *

><p>I sat down next to Emma, my pants squelching.<p>

"Andi, what happened? Why are you all wet?" Emma whispered as the bell rang.

"I got caught in the rain," I retorted.

"Jeez, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry, Em. I'm just really steamed right now," I replied.

"Why? What happened? You didn't punch the lunch lady again, did you?"

"No, I didn't punch the lunch lady again!"

"Then what's wron-"

"Emma! Andi! No talking in class! Don't make me remind you again!" Mr. Iekner barked from the front of the class. I frowned, looking toward the chalkboard. "As I was saying, you just need to find the square root-" I easily tuned the teacher out, turning back toward my friend.

"We'll talk at lunch," I said.

"Come on! Just talk to me!" Emma whined.

"No!" I hissed back. "I can't get detention again!"

"You won't get detention!"

"I will if Mr. Iekner sees us talking again! You know how he is!"

"Just tell me quickly! I wanna know!"

"It's a long story, I can't just-"

"Miss Alonso. Miss Cruz. I will be expecting you at detention after school today. I will move your desks if I need. You can be quiet and respectful, and pay attention to the lesson, or I could give you both double detention. Your choice. Moving on. Quadratic equations are one of the most important…"

I glared at Emma angrily. She shook her head and shrugged, confused. I growled, crossing my arms and turning away from her. I couldn't believe she had gotten me detention. I was so screwed!

* * *

><p>As the bell rang for lunch, I plopped down at an empty table. I was still furious at Emma. My mom was gonna kill me when she found out about my detention! I grabbed my thermos of oatmeal out of my lunchbox and began eating the slop with a plastic spoon.<p>

Emma sat down at the table, a tray in her hands. I narrowed my eyes, turning away from her.

"Oh, come on Andi! I didn't mean to get you detention!" she said.

I didn't move.

"I'm sorry, okay? It was my fault, I swear I'll make it up to you. We can make a collage later if you want. I'll even play Zombie Apocalypse with you. Just please, talk to me," she pleaded.

Again, I didn't move. She didn't understand what was gonna happen if my mother found out. I'm not exactly sure how she'd react, but let's just say it won't be pretty.

"Andi, please! We're best friends! Best friends don't fight!" I clenched my teeth and gripped my spoon with frustration. She hadn't been acting like much of a best friend lately!

"I'm sorry! It's just detention anyway. It's not that big of a deal." That was the last straw. I unintentionally broke the plastic spoon in half, the pieces clattering to the tile floor. I whipped around, my eyebrows angled into a 'V' shape.

"No, it _is_ big deal! You don't know what's going to happen when my mom finds out about this! You think this is just about detention!? I've gotten detention before! This is much worse! But you just know everything, don't you Emma!? Oh and by the way, if we're best friends then maybe you should act like it!" I shoved my oatmeal back in my lunch bag and strode away, seething with rage.

I was on my way to the teacher's lounge so I could secretly be alone while all the teachers were busy, but I was so blind with fury that I ran into someone head on. I fell backwards, angrily glaring up to see jax with a matching leer.

"Watch it," he growled, storming away before I could respond. I felt my anger slowly fading and being replaced by slight hurt. Had my speech really been that bad for him? That would explain why I hadn't seen him since first period.

I was awful! What was wrong with me! I had yelled at my two closest friends and now they probably hated me. I changed course, heading for the front doors. No way I was staying for the rest of the day. I was about to leave when the school Secretary stopped me.

"Trying to skip school again, hey Cruz?" she said, a nasty scowl plastered to her face. "Well, not today you get to Science class right now! Go on! Scurry! Scram!" I bit into my tongue so hard it bled, leaving for Science class.

Once I got to the classroom, the first thing I saw was Jax and Emma chatting it up by the front of the room. I awkwardly sat down, trying not to be noticed. The bell rang in a few seconds and Emma sat down in her assigned seat right next to me. I was ecstatic. She wasn't mad at me!

But all my joy morphed into depression as she began scooting her desk away from me. She was at least a yard away before the teacher barked at her,

"Please leave the desk where they belong! Now, who can tell me what the thermocline is? The halocline? How about the pycnocline? Andi?" he said, seeing my raised hand.

"Could I get a hall pass?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly.

He sighed. "Of course, you children have time to do everything before class _except_ go to the restroom. Here you go, hurry back," Mr. Sandalburg replied, handing me a piece of cardboard with a string attached to it. I left the classroom slowly, keeping my head down and my eyes focused on my shoes. However, I didn't go to the bathroom. I went the exact opposite direction. I quietly slipped away into the janitor's closet, pressing my back against the concrete and sliding down the wall in sadness and despair.

Today, I had pissed off my two closest friends. They didn't even want to speak to me, let alone be near me. Emma hads't been acting like much of a friend recently. She's been too caught up in her stupid love triangle with Daniel and Jax that she doesn't ever seem to have time for dumb old Andi. I don't have any other friends except Diego, but ever since business started picking up at The Seven, we never see each other.

What if they stayed mad? I wouldn't have anybody at all. It'd just be me all alone again. And I don't think I could take that. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks before I could stop them.

I know I'm supposed to be Andi Cruz, the girl who no one can crack. But it's too late for that. I'm far past cracked. I'm broken. I'm broken and dysfunctional, a lost cause. My life has become this swirling mass of depression, loneliness, and rage. Nobody's ever there for me when I breakdown, so I'm the only one who can pick up the shattered pieces of my heart. It might help if I had a boyfriend, but boyfriends are for girly-girls. I do have a reputation, you know.

Suddenly, I heard the door to the janitor's closet jiggle. There was no way I'd be able to cover up my crying in time. Looks like I'd have to kick the ass of whoever came through that door. The door swung open, revealing the person. My eyes widened. It was a smiling Jax Novoa.


	4. Chapter 3:Tears and Secrets

**(Andi's POV)**

Billions of thoughts buzzed through my mind like honey bees trapped in my skull. How was Jax here when I hadn't even been out of class for a minute? How did he know I was in the janitor's closet? Why was he dressed in perfect school uniform when he had been wearing a leather jacket and black jeans when I saw him in class less than five minutes ago? Why did he no longer seem pissed at me? Had he already seen my tears? Was he going to think I was a crybaby? Was he gonna tell the whole school about this? Should I beat the crap out of him? And why was he grinning at me like a complete moron?

"J-Jax?" Damn it! Why did I always stutter when I cried?

"Andi?" As he spoke, his stupid grin was replaced by a look of pure, sincere worry. I didn't trust Jax as far as I could throw him and we had a problem with this whole 'fake worry' thing earlier today, but for some reason, I could tell his expression was truthful.

"W-what are you doing here!?" I retorted, mentally slapping myself for letting my stutter show in front of Jax. I don't know why, but I hate showing weakness in front him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Andi." His voice didn't seem to have it's normal cockiness. He seemed... average for once. He looked down at me and saw the tears covering my face. He sat down next to me, a little too close for comfort. "Andi… Why are you crying? You're strong. You never cry." His words only made me more upset. I felt another wave of waterworks threaten to escaped as I turned my face away from him.

"Just get out of here, Jax," I replied, all my fire gone. I just didn't have the energy to hate him right now. I began thinking about Emma and immediately, the tears restarted. All my self-control and common sense had been thrown to the wind. I didn't care about anything anymore. I was just a shell. I sniffled and buried my face in my hands. I figured Jax would have left already, but I felt his hand on my shoulder as I silently bawled.

"Go ahead," I murmured through the teardrops. "Go tell the whole school that Andi Cruz is crying in the janitor's closet. I don't care anymore!"

"Does this have something to do with what you said to Emma today?" he asked in a low voice. My crying was no longer silent. I was bawling, my entire body shaking and quivering. I brought my face out of my hands, turned toward Jax, wrapped my arms around him and began wailing into his shoulder. He held me, rubbing my back slowly. Somehow, I actually felt safe with him. Like someone cared about me for once. Like I didn't need to worry about my reputation with the other kids. I don't know how long we stayed there, in that exact position, but it felt like forever. The bell might have rung a few times, hell, school might have been over. Even after I had run out of tears to cry, he continued to keep me in his soft embrace. And everything was peaceful.

Finally, I pulled away from him. He wiped my face with his warm fingertips. I sniffled a few more times, struggling to compose myself. I stood up, him following my actions.

"Jax?" I asked, my voice small.

"Hm?"

"Don't tell anyone about this."

"Done."

With that, I left the janitor's closet, Jax following suit. As we walked down the halls, Emma gave us a stare filled with rage, confusion, and surprise. I twisted my head around, watching her stomp away from us. Once she disappeared from sight, I felt Jax's hand grabbing mine, our fingers intertwined. I turned toward him with a questioning look. He simply smiled. And I smiled back. We continued down the halls. And somehow, I felt better with my arch enemy's hand gently holding mine.


	5. Chapter 4:Home at Last

**Hey guys! I know you're all probably wondering why Chapter 2 was so long and the rest have been so damn short. To tell the truth, it's because I'm lazy. And not in the way you think.  
><strong>

**Of all the deleted chapters, the only one I couldn't recover was chapter 2. so I had to rewrite it. And when I did so, I improved it and made it SO much better than it was before. But with the rest of the chapters, they're already written up and completed. And I've been too lazy to rewrite them. So, here you go. The bare minimum. Review replies are at the bottom. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**(Andi's POV)**

I felt the whole school's eyes on us as we walked down the halls. Honestly, what did these people care? Didn't they ever get a life? Some just stared, others snapped pictures, and others whispered into their friends' ears. I was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversations.

"What is Jax Novoa doing with Andi Cruz?"

"I thought Emma liked Jax,"

"What is she doing holding hands with my future husband!?"

"Aww, they're so cute together!"

"We need to alert Miss Information!"

I rolled my eyes. What did walking together have to do with anything? Jax squeezed my hand comfortingly and it suddenly hit me. We were holding hands, so everyone thought we were dating! Ew! Like I would ever date Jax freaking Novoa! Just because he was nice to me this one time doesn't mean we're suddenly gonna start going out! I still remember all the awful things he's done to me and Emma. And Maddie. Not that I care about what happens to Maddie.

I tried to pull my hand away, but Jax held it tight. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't muster up an evil, fearsome stare right after he'd stayed with me in the janitor's closet for an hour or two. Right now, all I could feel for him was grateful. So we marched out the school doors with pride, leaving the whole school to wonder what happened.

When we got out there, Jax's bike wasn't in the parking lot like it had been before. I narrowed my eyes, but decided it didn't really matter. Maybe a friend had taken it home for him. I heard a loud rumble in the darkening sky just as I opened my mouth.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked sweetly. What was with him? One minute he's his normal jackass self, and the next he's suddenly this cliché nice, perfect, lovey dovey guy. You know, the same kind of guy who's been in every stupid teen romance movie since High School Musical. Not that I didn't like his new attitude. As a matter of fact, I think I almost liked this new side of him better than the old. I sighed. _Just go with it, Andi. Just go with it, _I thought.

"Sure." He grinned.

"Which way is it?" he asked.

"Over to the left, then past the fallen tree. Then you go straight for a while and it's on the end of the street. The house is green, you can't miss it." We both started on our way. I always thought that holding hands was a disgusting, mushy thing for worthless romantics. But it was actually kind of nice. And comforting. With a family like I had, having someone who genuinely cared was just amazing.

As we walked, I felt myself slouching. Today had been exhausting. So much had happened, it was crazy. My eyes shut gradually, but I kept walking along.

"Andi?" Jax asked after a few seconds.

"What?" I replied dully.

"You're eyes are closed."

"Thanks for the tip."

"What's wrong?"

"I've had a big day, okay? I nearly died this morning, I got caught in the rain, I pissed off my two closest friends, and had a bit of an escapade in the janitor's closet. That's a little more excitement than I can handle."

He chuckled. "Andi Cruz having too much excitement? That's unheard of."

"Shut up." My eyes reopened for a few steps, but they just wanted to stay closed. Out of nowhere, I felt Jax's arms around my shoulders and knees. My eyes shot open to see him holding me bridal style.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly, my eyelids lazily lowering. I snuggled my face into his warm chest. Before I knew it, I was dreaming.

* * *

><p>I found my consciousness gently returning. I was trapped somewhere between sleeping and waking. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't. I heard the sound of a door opening and I realized that Jax had probably just arrived at my motherless home. I felt my body get gently placed on the couch. He covered me with a soft blanket, but the warmth was nothing compared to his warm embrace. He softly pressed his lips against my forehead.<p>

"Good night, angel," he said softly. I heard the door close, leaving me in shock. And before I knew it, I was descending into darkness once more.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 1)**JemmaIs Bae11**- First of all, I don't care if you like Jemma. This is a Jandi story and if you don't like it, then why don't you go read one of the stories among the sea of Jemma fanfics instead of hating on mine? Second of all, true, Jandi happening is very unlikely, but that doesn't man I'm not allowed to write a story about it. Isn't that part of the point of Fanfiction?

(Chapter 2)**JemmaIs Bae11**- I'm writing this because I like to! I think Jandi is adorable! Just because it isn't canon doesn't make it worthless. Also, Fanfictions don't have to be the same as the show. Again, ISN'T THAT PART OF THE POINT OF FANFICTION?

(Chapter 3)**JemmaIs Bae11**- Oh, ho ho ho. So let me get this straight, you _hated_ this story to start out with because you like Jemma and also cause you thought it didn't make sense, to be concise. But now you're 'starting to liek this story' because Andi's crying? What the hell?

(Chapter 4)**JemmaIs Bae11**- Wow. Just, wow. First off, it makes absolutely no sense to review every chapter of a story you started out hating. If you didn't like it, why didn't you stop reading? Second, why did you post nasty reviews and then just suddenly post lovely ones. You couldn't have said, 'I'm sorry, I was wrong, this story _is_ good!'? You love it so much you think you ship Jandi now? You don't DESERVE to be a jandi shipper!

(Chapter 4)**Eww forever**- Um, I'm glad you like my story, but I don't really understand your review. Are you asking me to do an Andiego fic? Or do you just want me to update? And what is 999090990909909099090909900909099099090990099090909099090 chapters supposed to mean?


	6. Chapter 5:C'est la Romance

**Finally got this updated! Whew! Took us forever, but you can't rush perfection! I'm just kidding, this chapter's far from perfect. It's really adorable though! Fangirls, you'd better suit up 'cause this chapter will make you explode into a million tiny pieces. **

**Also, please remember to review! It took me a lot of time and effort to write this. We're trying to make you all happy, but you don't seem to like it enough to review! You don't have to log in if it's too much trouble. Honestly, if you just take 10 seconds to type 'Great chapter' and click submit, It'll make me so happy! Everyone who reviews gets an in-chapter reply and a virtual cookie! So please, do it!  
><strong>

**Review replies are at the bottom. :3**

**(Andi's POV) **

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. I grunted, squinting and turning away from the light. I was calm for a few seconds before I shot up, suddenly remembering last night and realizing that it was a Thursday. I had school!

I frantically rushed across the house, searching for a clock. Once I reached the kitchen and saw the digital clock on the cracked counter, I started panicking. It was seven fifty-three! **(A/N: Let's just pretend first period starts at 8 A.m.)** I was still wearing my shoes and my outfit from yesterday! How was I supposed to get ready, change my clothes, brush my hair, and be to school in seven minutes!? And I hadn't done yesterday's homework, either!

I was just about to run to the bathroom when I heard a knock at the door. I growled, throwing the door open to see Jax smirking at me.

"What do you want!? I'm gonna be late! And I didn't even get my homework done!" I yelled. He chuckled, quickly casting a spell on me in a burst of blue-gray magic. I was shocked to see myself in a Naruto t-shirt, black high top sneakers, and blue jeans.

"Add in some dog tags," I requested. He complied, and with a flash of magic, a pair of Call of Duty Ghosts dog tags appeared around my neck. I grinned. I looked _gooood_. I grabbed my backpack filled with blank homework, throwing it over my shoulders.

"Let's go," Jax said, pulling me out the door by the wrist. He cast another spell and his dirt bike popped up on the street. He jumped on in, gesturing for me to sit. I eagerly ran to his bike, sitting behind him and wrapping my arms around him. And damn, his chest was hard. What, did he live at the gym?

"How come you didn't just bring your bike?" I yelled over the roar of the engine.

"Let's just say a relative has it," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Since when did Jax Novoa care about others enough to lend them his motorcycle? Then again, since when did Jax Novoa drive me to school and hang out with me?

We arrived at Iridium High in nothing flat. He discreetly sent his bike away with another spell and rushed in. Why was he in a hurry? He was never on time.

He paused in the hallway, grabbing my backpack and shooting some magic at it.

"There you go. Homework finished."

"Jax! If I turn those in with all the right answers, the teachers will know something's up!" I argued, grabbing my bag away from him.

"Trust me, Andi. I've been cheating for a long time; I know how this works."He lead me down the near-empty halls to Mr. Iekner's classroom and practically drug me into the open desk next to his, the bell ringing just seconds after we sat down.

I glanced over at my usual desk next to Emma's. She was staring at me, bemused. Now that I looked, everyone was. My eyes darted across the room. Everyone was staring at us. And I mean _everyone_.

"Jeez, can't a guy and a girl burst into a classroom all gangbusters without getting eyeballed?" I facetiously hissed into Jax's ear. He simply chuckled in response and threw an arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and willingly snuggled into Jax's embrace, forgetting the whole class was watching.

"Well, Miss Cruz, Mister Novoa. I see you two decided to arrive on time today," Mr. Iekner drawled. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, can anyone tell me what the solution to this equation is? You have to ensure you use the order of operations correctly. Who can tell me when the square root comes in?" Jeremy? Harry? Daniel?"

I slowly tuned out the teacher's droning voice. I sighed, resting my head on Jax's shoulder. His arm discretely snaked down to mine and we intertwined our fingers. I heard someone gasp from behind us, and I should've know to stop right then and there. But it was just too nice. It was comforting to finally have someone who cared about me practically holding me in front of everyone. His embrace was soft and war, and the way he smiled at me made my heart melt. At this point, I didn't care who saw. Or if it _was _Jax freakin' Novoa holding me.

After the first half of classes, the bell rang for lunch. We laughed about a story he was telling me as we filled a trays of food up. It was like Jax and I were attached at the hip. I hadn't left his side the whole day. We sat next to each other in every class, we walked down the halls as a solid unit, and his arm hadn't left my waist since Math class. We sat down at a table, ensuring our chairs were pressed together.

To my surprise, Emma sat down across from us while Jax was finishing his story. As soon as I saw Emma sitting across from me, the huge smile on my face fell and vanished. I felt Jax stiffen and he stopped talking. It immediately became awkward. Despite the loud ruckus all the other students were making, the silence between the three of us was deafening. It was Emma who finally broke the reticence.

"So, Andi…" she began.

"So, Emma…" I replied, trying to hide how awkward I felt. Out of nowhere, she began glancing from me to Jax. Repeatedly. _Please don't say say anything about the cuddling, please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please! _I thought to myself.

"Jax, how are you here having lunch with Andi? I saw you go to the bathroom less than a minute ago."

Jax laughed, but I felt his heartbeat quicken slightly. "What are you talking about, Emma? I obviously didn't; I'm right here!"

"I know I saw you, Jax! Even if boys _do_ pee fast, there's no way you could've made it in here this fast."

"I am a wizard, you know." Emma froze, her mouth wide open. She clamped her jaw shut, looking defeated. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"What about your jacket?" she asked proudly, crossing her arms.

"Huh?" we both replied in unison.

"Your leather jacket that you always wear. The one you were wearing when I saw you before. The one you're wearing 24/7. Why aren't you wearing it? Hmm?" For a moment I was surprised by this new side of Emma, but then I began thinking about what she said. She _did_ have a point. Ever since bad boy Jax had died and been replaced by loved-dovey, perfect, romance novel Jax, his leather jacket hadn't made an appearance. And he _always_ wore it. Hell, the boy didn't even know how to do laundry! (Now that I think about that, I'm kinda regretting sticking so close to him.) I immediately shot the thoughts out of my head. Jax cared about me, there's no way I was going to let Emma spoil this _thing_ we had going on.

Actually, what _was_ this thing we had going on? Were we…... together? Or was he just trying to comfort me? Did he want to be more than friends? What did _I _want through all of this? Boyfriends are for girly-girls. But I needed Jax. He made me happy, he picked me up when I broke, hell, the boy carried me home just because I was tired! He'd do anything for me! But, this wasn't right. I couldn't just expect the boy to be there for me when I shattered. I had to be independant. I wasn't just going to drag a guy along with me in a relationship that way I had a backup plan if I got hurt. That's not what boyfriends are for. I was suddenly really depressed and upset for dragging Jax along. We were never going to become anything. So why did we bother? There's no way Jax does all these nice things for me just as a friend. He likes me, and I don't think I like him back.

"Emma, I don't care what you saw or you think you saw. I've been with Andi all day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." Jax grabbed my wrist, standing up and pulling me along with him. He made a beeline for the janitor's closet. I struggled, but he didn't let me go. He pressed me against the wall by the door.

"Andi, what's going on with you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Emma was talking for five minutes and you were just staring off into space looking depressed. What's up?"

"Nothing, Jax. Just leave me alone."

"What's. Wrong?" he repeated sternly, pressing me against the wall with his body.

I felt my heart rate quicken. He was hot when he was mad. _Goddamn it, Andi! You're trying to tell a guy that you can't be together anymore and this is what you're thinking about? _I mentally scolded myself. Wait a minute. I just called him hot. Did…. did I like him?

"Andi," he urged, his torso pressing against mine even harder. His palms were flat on the wall behind me, stopping me from leaving. "Tell me. What's wrong." My heart was beating out of my chest. I'd never been in a situation like this before. And it was making me crazy. He was pushed so close to me, my body was overheating, so many thoughts were bouncing around in my head, and for some reason I just wanted kiss him.

Out of nowhere, I blew up, telling him everything I had been thinking. Every detail about liking him and him liking me just came out of me. He removed himself from me, leaving me to crouch down on the floor, my head in my hands. I was trying desperately not to cry.

"Andi," he said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No! Get away from me!" I managed to control the impending tears, but it was a thin, thin line between sanity and insanity.

"Stand up," he said, basically pulling me to my feet by my shoulders. I took my face out of my hands, staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"Jax, I just don't know what to do! I want to me with you, but I can't help feeling like this! Like I'm just going to be a burden! Like-"

I was cut off my Jax's lips pressing against mine. My eyes were wide open. Two voices in my head blabbered. _I- But- He- We- _My good side babbled. _Just go with it, Andi, _My bad side replied. And so I did. I closed my eyes, letting him take over. He put his palms on the wall again, our bodies pushing together. I threw my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his soft hair. I felt like I was going to explode from happiness. Tingles ran throughout my body and little sparks electrified my senses. _My first kiss… _I thought dreamily. _Now I know what all the excitement is about. _Mini fireworks were going off in my head. I ran my hands up and down Jax's neck, ruffling his hair. Our lips seemed to fit together perfectly. After a whole minute, he pulled away.

"Andi, I love you. There's no way you could ever be a burden to me," he said quietly. Wow. My archenemy was pouring his heart out to me. And I was enjoying it. "Is that proof enough for you?" My breathing was still erratic from the mindblowing kiss, so it took me a moment to catch my breath. I bit my lip, an idea popping into my head.

"No, it wasn't," I answered. I watched his face fall. "Maybe we should try again," I finished with a suggestive smirk. He replied with a huge grin before leaning in to meet my lips with another mind-numbing, ground-breaking, sense-shattering kiss. His hands met my hips while mine met his shoulders. Our mouths moved together and I was in heaven.

However, I was too enveloped in the moment to notice the door to the janitor's closet open and a person walk in. It wasn't until I heard them yell, "What the hell is going on here!?" that I noticed their presence. Jax and I jumped apart. I could tell Jax was angry about the intrusion, but I didn't have time to say or do anything before my brain finally registered who was standing in front of me. And when it did, my jaw fell open.

**CLIFFHANGER ALERT! CLIFFHANGER ALERT! Sorry! I know it's a huge dick move to leave you all hanging like this, but it must be done. Anywho, I wrote this chapter (with Multishipper123 helping) but the next one will be written by Multishipper while I help out. Just a little heads up.  
><strong>

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 5)**Multishipper123**- Lol you didn't have to review, but whatever. Glad you enjoy it!

(Chapter 5)**Wings4148**- So happy you like it! And finally somebody appreciates review replies! :)

(Chapter 4)**Vicky Tzalachani**- Oh, I will make more, don't you worry! Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 6:A New Dawn

**Okay, I lied. Multishipper123 and I both wrote for this chapter. I think it came together nicely. Lots of drama ahead, be warned. Also, you guys are awesome! The last chapter got 12 reviews! Alone! That is HUGE! I love you all! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the full length chapters. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Replies are at the bottom. :3**

**(Andi's POV)**

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I realized who was standing in front of me. I looked back and forth from the two boys. I was really confused about what had just happened. One minute I'm making out with Jax in the janitor closet, and the next someone walks in on us and he looks EXACTLY LIKE JAX!

"Ok, what's going on!?" I yelled, rubbing my temples with my fingers. I was getting a massive headache from thinking about this whole situation. I needed an explanation and I needed it fast.

"Andi…" Jax started but then looked at the other Jax. I turned to him and I saw him shake his head at the other boy. He turned back to me.

"Um this is my cousin... Jack" he finally said.

"He looks exactly like you its like you cloned yourself..." I stopped once I saw Jax's face and I knew I was right.

"OH MY GOD YOU CLONED YOURSELF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I felt fury, depression, and confusion bubble up in a massive implosion of emotions. Who was the real Jax? Which one did I kiss?

"Shhhhhh keep it down" One of the Jaxs said, holding up his finger to his mouth.

"Why did you come in here in the first place?" I asked who I thought was the clone. I mean, it had to be the clone, right? The real Jax was the one I kissed? Right? But the Jax who had walked in was wearing his leather jacket while the one I had kissed was wearing school uniform with a tie. _Then that has to mean…. I kissed the clone….. _I thought. _What are you talking about? _The second voice in my head asked. _Maybe when he cloned himself, he was divided into his good side, and his bad side. Just like Emma. _I pondered what my thoughts were suggesting. _Then that would mean that the real Jax is somewhere else and these are both clones. How would that make me feel better? _

"I was walking past and saw my clone kissing you, what did you expect me to do?"

"Wait, I'm confused. Which one of you is the real Jax?" I asked looking at both of them.

"I am!" They both said simultaneously. They immediately turned and glared at each other. "What are you talking about? I'm the real Jax!" the boy I kissed cried, stepping forward.

"Why would I ever kiss you? I'm obviously the real Jax and he is the clone," the other boy declared. I glanced at the Jax that kissed me and tears started forming in my eyes. He was right. Jax didn't like me, we were mortal enemies.

"I cannot believe you thought that was me... why would I kiss you?" I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. As if I really believed Jax Novoa suddenly fell in love with me. I was so desperate for love I didn't question it when my enemy showed me some. How could I be so thick-headed? I turned and stared at Jax's clone. He glanced at me, sorrow in his eyes. I watched as he looked down at his feet, knowing what was coming.

"I'm sorry" he said to me, remorse lacing his voice. I turned away and the tears finally fell. I heard Jax cast a spell and suddenly the clone was gone. The one and only boy who cared about me was gone in a blue poof of magic.

My hot teardrops silently hit the concrete floor. I heard Jax laugh behind me and quickly wiped my eyes, composing myself as best I could before whipping around and pretending to be emotionally stable.

"What?" I asked in fake anger.

"Looks like Andi Cruz is finally turning into a girly-girl," he laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You liked the kiss!"

"I did not!" I replied defensively.

"I know you did, Andi. I _was _there."

"Yeah, for five seconds! Like you would figure anything out in five seconds! _He_ kissed _me_, you know!"

"He did!?"

"Duh! Do you really think I'd ever get my face near your filthy lips!?"

"Next time I summon Junior, I'm going to beat him into next century…" he muttered.

"You named him Junior!? Are you kidding me? What are you, three?" I laughed, feeling slightly better but not all the way.

"Well what should I have named him?"

"I don't know, Jack?"

"That's even worse than Junior!"

"At least it'd be corny!"

"Why would it need to be corny? The point in nobody knowing he's a clone!" I narrowed my eyes. What was the point of making a clone in the first place? I was too worn out to care.

"Oh, whatever! I'm going home!"

"You can run but you can't hide, Cruz!"

"Blow it out your ass!" I retorted, my hand on the door.

"Aww, cheer up Andi. At least you got to kiss a guy, that will probably be the only time you ever will."

I left the Janitor's Closet without another word.

**(Jax's POV)**

I was about to follow Andi out of the janitor's closet when I stopped cold. I couldn't place it, but there was some tingling sensation running through my body. Like I had just been electrocuted. In a good way.

I also noticed that the back of my neck felt like someone had just dug their fingernails into it. I shivered. What was going on? I shook the feeling away and exited the closet, heading back toward the lunchroom. I sat at a table by myself, pondering the queer sensation.

Out of nowhere, images of Junior kissing Andi came popping into my head. I remembered seeing her eyes closed, raking her hands through his hair. Eugh. Talk about violation of the mind. Then, it suddenly hit me. I was feeling all these weird things because Junior and Andi kissed. I recalled him right after it happened, so I was feeling what he had been experiencing right before I got rid of him.

_Yuck! Kissing Andi! Of all the horrible things I could feel, it had to be what it feels like to kiss Andi! Disgusting! _I thought. I left my lunch on the table, leaving school without another word. I didn't care if I got marked down for not showing up to my other classes, I needed to clear my head. I would have sent Junior to take my place, but he obviously doesn't have such a good track record. What, did he think he was going to date my mortal enemy without me knowing? As I walked home, (I was too scatterbrained to drive my bike,) I remembered something my dad told me once.

-Flashback-

"_Remember, son. When you make a clone, they won't be exact copies of you. When you clone yourself, the personality of your double will be chosen at random. Clones are the closest we can get to duplicating human life. However, no magic is strong or advanced enough to create a living, breathing human being with layers of personality. So, when you create a clone, one characteristic of your personality is chosen and magnified. For instance, if you made a clone, he might be extremely hot-tempered. You have a bit of a temper, but the clone would be all about it because that's the trait it's centered around."_

-End-Flashback-

I realized with horror what that meant. Junior's personality was centered around kindness and attraction to Andi. Meaning, that in some deep crevice of my soul, I had feelings for Andi! I shook those evil thoughts from my head and continued home.

**(Andi's POV)**

I trudged my way home, dragging my feet. I couldn't believe it. What was I thinking? Like Jax would ever like me! How clueless can I be? Walking me home, comforting me when I cried, Jax wasn't a nice guy, he would never do things like that for me. The only thing the real Jax did was drive me to school!

I shoved open the door to my house, ignoring it as it banged into the wall. It wasn't like anyone was home to notice anyway.

"Andi! What are you sssllamming doors for! Those were expensive!" I jumped as a slurred voice burst from the kitchen.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, watching my unkempt mother wobble and take a swig from a suspicious fluid in an unmarked bottle.

"Listening to you slam doors!" she retorted, taking a step closer to me. I involuntarily took a step back.

"No, I mean why are you here?"

"Um, hello? I live here! Duh!" I sighed, exasperated. Why did my dad bother being with such a drunken slob? "Oh, and your brother's back from boarding school." My eyes widened. Jonas, was, here?

Let me fill you in. My little brother, Jonas, is four years younger than me. Mom enrolled him in this fancy expensive boarding school even though we can barely afford it because "We let another kid be a screw-up like Andi." Yeah. I wasn't supposed to overhear when she said that. Anyway, this fancy school thing gives Jonas a swelled head. He's so condescending it makes me sick. He thinks he's better and smarter than me even though I'm four years older than him! He thinks he can use me like servant whenever he wants. And to tell the truth, I was glad when he was gone. But now he's back. And I have no idea how long he's staying.

"Wha's a matter wit chu, Andi? If you wanna see your little bro, he's in the living room watching Spongebob."

"Spongebob? We don't have cable." I asked, confused.

"We do now. I signed up for DirectTV so Jonas can watch what he wants." My jaw dropped to the floor. We barely had the money to feed ourselves! We couldn't be paying another monthly bill so Jonas could watch Nickelodeon garbage! Television doesn't put clothes on our backs or food on the table!

"Mom, what were you thinking!? We don't have the money for cable! There's literally no food in the fridge! How are we supposed to eat?" I stepped closer to her, rage bubbling up. She reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, but I ignored the stench.

"Andrea Cruz! Don't you tell me what I can and can't do with my hard earned money!"

"Hard earned money? Dad works two jobs to support us! He's never home! You just screw around with other guys when you're home, and waste all our money on crap like beer, chips, vodka, mini-golf, whiskey, and IHOP! And you never bring anything back for your kid at home! Why do you think I stay at Emma's house? Because I'd be dead if it weren't for her! I'd have starved to death and my carcass would be on the kitchen floor! And you wouldn't care! You'd be more bothered by the fact that my dead body was in your way of the fridge than the fact that your own daughter starved to death! And now you have a second kid to take care of! What's Jonas going to eat? Dirt and dust bunnies? Oh, no, wait, that's right, you'll manage to bring some Goddamned food into this house if _he's_ here! Because _he's _the kid that turned out right!" By the time I finished, I was full on screaming. As I whipped around, I noticed Jonas standing in the doorway to the living room, watching me with a cocky smirk and crossed arms. Arrogant little bastard.

"Andrea. Cruz. Get out of my house RIGHT NOW!" my mother bellowed. I was so furious I didn't care.

"Gladly!" I retorted.

"You have five minutes to gather your things. Now get out of my sight!" I ran upstairs to my room, grabbing my backpack and and old duffel back. I stuffed only my best clothes into the bag. Next I threw in my hairbrush and an extra pair of sneakers. My backpack was reserved for only my most valuable things. My huge Green Day CD collection, my old iPod, my cell phone, all the chargers needed for said items, a cardboard box filled with Legos, etcetera. Once all my belongings were packed in the bags, I threw the backpack over my shoulders and clutched the handles of the duffel in my fist. I walked back down the stairs, staring forward with pride. I stood in front of the door, emotionless. I turned around, my face grim. Jonas now stood next to Mom, the same cocky expression plastered to his smug face. I slowly raised a hand to my temple in a silent salute.

"Tell dad I love him," I said quietly. And with that , I walked out the door of my mother's house, moving on to a new chapter of my life.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 5)**Eww forever**- Umm, thanks?

(Chapter 1)**Guest**- Why do I have to go through this again? WHY are you here if you ship Jemma!?

(Chapter 5)**Guest**- Aww, thanks. Nice to see someone can finally ship something kindly without hating on somebody else. (That includes me, I can be a jerk sometimes.)

(Chapter 6)**HOAMixerFan**- You make me happy.

(Chapter 6)**ProfessionalInterneter**- Yeah, review hate is pretty pathetic. Even _I'm_ surprised how well I took it. I'm really hot tempered, so I usually blow up over that kind of thing. I guess I'm learning to keep my cool when it comes to losers like review haters. Also, thank you! I'm ecstatic you enjoy my story! And you think I'm a good Jandi writer! :D

(Chapter 6)**Wings1484**- Yay! Another fan! I know how nerve-wracking it is when an author leaves you on a cliffie!

(Chapter 5)**JemmaIs Bae11**- The return of the review hater! No, I'm not giving you sh!t for enjoying the story. I'm giving you shit for hating on the story and then suddenly falling in love with it. Bipolar much? 'All you wanted to do what read some Jemma fics before you went to King's Island?' You were pissed when it turned out to be Jandi? WHAT? Maybe I need to clean my glasses, but I'm pretty dang sure it says Jandi in capital letters right in the description! Also, if I was looking to read a Seddie story and ended reading a Creddie story, I wouldn't be pissed off. Do you know what I'd do? Click. The. Back. Button. I wouldn't continue reading a leave hateful reviews for each chapter explaining why it's horrible! By the way, I don't care if you read my profile. I already have a full blown stalker on Youtube. And no, we can't be friends. Do you know why? Because I don't have friends who are hateful assholes on the internet!

(Chapter 6)**NeonLights55**- Glad you like it! I was trying to make it super cute for all my fellow fangirls. Looks like I succeeded. Jandi forever! Also, ding ding ding! You guessed it! The real Jax Novoa! You get two virtual cookies for figuring out!

(Chapter 6)**Christina Duncan**- Troll-a-lolll right back at ya!

(Chapter 6)**mercedez-benz**- I will keep going! Thanks for the review!

(Chapter 6)**Dessa**- shaking in a good way?

(Chapter 6)**jordangurl**- Your wish is my command, an update for you!


	8. Chapter 7:Truly Alone

**This. Took. Me. Forever! I've been knee-deep in schoolwork all week, so I'm deeply sorry about the delay here. I also planned for this chapter to be waaay different, but I was running out of steam so I just winged it, and this is what came out. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be 2,000+ words again. By the way I just wanted to say, *******bounces up and down* **OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! EEEEE! *clears throat* Sorry about that. But I had 31 reviews and on Tuesday I checked and had six new ones! Which made me happier than humanly possible! So if you keep it up, I swear I'll update faster! I swear!**

**Review replies are at the bottom! :3**

**(Andi's POV)**

I slowly sauntered my way towards town. I glanced back at the house I'd lived in for fifteen years. Everything seemed so surreal. It's like my movements lagged and my brain was clear of thoughts. My head was scattered and my mind was shattered. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I ran my hand along a large scratch in the siding of the house. I still had fond memories of making that scrape when my dad was teaching me to ride a bicycle. I sighed. Now wasn't a time for reliving the good times of the past. It was a new chapter in the story of my life, and I needed to be proud of it.

_Look on the bright side, Andi, _I thought to myself. _You can do whatever you want now. You're finally independant! No more curfews! No more childish bedtimes! It's finally become YOUR life! Make the most of it! _I smiled slightly. The voice in my head was right. I could do whatever I wanted! I puffed out my chest and marched along the sidewalk with newfound passion. I lifted my chin up and made my way down the streets of Miami. _This world..…. is mine! _Now, to find a job. It can't possibly be too hard to find one. I am fifteen, after all. I marched toward a large shopping plaza, clutching my duffel bag with fire in my eyes.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I was unemployed, borderline insane, and utterly hopeless. I'd tried so many places. Walgreens, Donatos, McDonalds, Big Lots: nobody would take me! Was I really that bad of a person? What had I ever done to deserve this? <em>You fought, Andi. The world expects you to roll over and let people walk all over you. They don't want a rebel fighter who might challenge the delicate balance of power. You don't need them. Other employers will love your fire. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and go find one! <em>I stood up. Man, that voice in my head was helpful. Maybe I have a motivational speaker trapped in my mind.… I stood up.

There was one major place I hadn't tried. I really didn't want to do it, but I had no other choice. I glanced at the backpack and duffel bag I was carrying. Maybe all of the people didn't hire me because I looked like a hobo. Before anything, I had to find a place to stay. But where was I supposed to go? I ran through a list of people in my head. I couldn't go to Diego's because he was on vacation. And his parents didn't like me, anyway. There was no way I was getting near Maddie's or Jax's house… Then I realized it. I had to go to Emma. She couldn't still be mad… could she? I sighed and started toward my ex-best friend's house.

* * *

><p>I glanced at Emma's house, smiling from all the good times we had together. But then I remembered our fight. All the things I said to her… Wait a minute. What I said to her wasn't <em>that<em> bad. Was it? The things I told her were nothing compared to what I had told Jax only an hour beforehand. There was no way she'd still be upset. But she was still upset at school earlier today. How could I be so awful to my best friend? What was wrong with me? I felt like a tornado was starting in my stomach. I didn't know what to do. All my emotions and thoughts were clashing with each other, and I could barely make out which way was up anymore. _Should I stay and get the door slammed in my face? Or should I go and leave her mad and me homeless? _I took a deep breath and made my decision, knocking on Emma's door three times. Mr. Alonso opened the door, a huge smile plastered across his face.

"Andi! Come on in, we just got a pizza!" I walked in, wrinkling my nose up at the awful smell wafting from the open box on the table.

"Ugh, what did you get this time?" I asked, pinching my nose.

"Caramel, anchovy, and barbecue sauce!" he replied enthusiastically, somehow not noticing my disdain. I walked by the table, trying not to breath in anymore of the less-than-pleasant odor.

"Where's Emma?" I asked, looking around but not seeing her anywhere.

"She's in her room, she said she'd be right down."

"Thanks," I replied, walking toward the staircase.

"Wait! You cannot be a guest in my house without having some pizza!" I bit the inside of my cheek. This whole overenthusiastic father thing was starting to drive me nuts. And now he was forcing me to eat puke and cheese on a platter. At least, that's probably what it'll taste like.

I scrunched my face up, grabbing a piece or the demon pizza and coughing as the anchovies' scent caught my nose again. I resisted the urge to gag as I lifted the "food" to my face. I felt my lunch lurch from within my stomach. If I didn't get this over with, I was gonna ruin his whole pizza. I took a large bite, slowly chewing. It took a few seconds before my tastebuds registered what exactly I was tasting. The slice in my hand tumbled to the ground with a loud splat and I rushed to the bathroom at full speed, clutching my mouth.

As soon as I made it to the toilet, I let loose, spitting the pizza out along with the rest of the half-digested food in my stomach. I held onto the sink, trying not to get vomit anywhere in their spotless bathroom. Mr. Alonso walked up to me and rubbed my back.

"It's an aquired taste."

_No kidding, _I thought. After I flushed and apologized to Mr. Alonso for painting his toilet with my lunch, I stepped back out into the living room to see Emma at the table, pulling a slice of pizza out of the box and munching on it happily. _Well this is awkward. _

"Hey, Emma….." she shot her head around, glaring at me with spite. "What do you want, Andi?" she growled, angrily biting into her dinner. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. What was I supposed to tell her? 'Hey, my mom kicked me out for yelling at her just like I yelled and you and Jax, so can I stay here for the next three months or so?' I didn't think that would be too effective.

"Um, could I…. um, you know….. stay here for a while?" I asked, barely managing to choke the words out. She replied with a look that said 'What do you think?' I frowned and stared at the floor. It was over before it had even started.

"Please, my mom kicked me out. And I know we may not be on the best terms right now, but we can't let one fight come between us! We've been friends for so long, please just let this go so we can be friends again!" I begged, my words sincere. She closed her eyes slowly. I watched her disappear into the other room and return a few seconds later with a girly purple wallet. She pulled out two fifty dollar bills and I swear, my eyes popped out of my head.

"Here," she said, handing me the bills. "There's a hundred dollars I was saving. Use it to find yourself somewhere to sleep," she said nonchalantly. I felt the pain slowly tighten in my chest. Even my best friend didn't want me around after one fight. Was I really so awful that nobody wanted to be near me, except for Jax's clone?

"I see how it is, Emma," I spoke quietly. "No one wants to be around me. I'm just yesterdays newspaper for everyone." I saw Emma's face morph into worry as I stated my mind. "I'm just a piece of garbage for all of you! Why am I friends with anyone!?" I kicked the door open, grabbing my bags.

"No, Andi! Wait!" she called, rushing over to the door.

"Too late, Emma! Your time is up! If you really cared, you'd be letting me cry on your shoulder as soon as I opened that door with a duffel bag in my hand!"

"Andi, you're strong. You don't need a shoulder to cry on!" she replied, grabbing my arm.

"Well maybe you just don't know me as well as you think you do," I retorted. I watched her eyes widen as I turned around, walking away from another part of my life.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 7)**Wings4148**- Yes, updates are always nice. :3 As for where this is going, you'll have to wait and see! And I don't know what it is, but I almost always ship couples with love- hate relationships. (Jandi, Bade, Seddie, etc.)

(Chapter 7)**Multishippergirl12345**- Again, you do't have to review, but thanks anyway!

(Chapter 6)**Jemmaeww**- I will admit, the kiss between Jax and Emma was really cute, but I'll be a Jandi shipper forever!

(Chapter 7)**NeonLights14**- Aww, I have a superfan! I'm glad you think I have talent. I try. :) And I agree, fuck the haters! They shouldn't come to my place if they don't like what I'm selling!

(Chapter 7)**mercedez-benz**- Yup, it was a clone. Poor, sad little Andi. But maybe Jax feels the same? Wait and see!

(Chapter 7)**EWWawkWD-** Sorry to leave you hanging for an update so long! You got your wish now!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- Glad you like it, but I do not have a polyvore account. Sorry.(

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- Thank you so much. :D

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- I won't be friends with jemmais bae11. She's just a ********** And you're right, all things change. Including ships. Very wise guests reviewing.

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- I will update, you just have to review! And you'll have to wait and see what happens!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- Glad you love it! JANDI FOREVER!

(Chapter 6)**EWWawkWD**- You must be really eager to see the next chap if you reviewed twice. Well, happy birthday here's your update!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- Here here here's your update!

(Chapter 7)**Guest**- I updated, it yo! Get reading and reviewin'!


	9. Chapter 8:Internal Thunder

**Whew! Back with an update before all my fans tear me to shreds. I've gotten reviews of every kind, from saying 'Holy pickles' to quoting Kanye West. But I'm here! I'm actually disappointed with this chapter. I wrote it in a bit of a rush and I feel like it's sloppy and bad. But all of you can decide whether it's the word of Fanfiction God or just a load of cr*p. Remember to review! It makes me update faster! Anyone who leaves one gets an in-chapter reply and a virtual pumpkin pie in honor of the holiday season! *insert pie emoji here* Also, be sure to check out my new story, The Official Jandi One-Shot Collection. Thanks!**

**You know what's at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**(Andi's POV)**

(Two weeks later)

I woke up to the bitter wind blowing right through my clothes. I shivered, clutching my backpack to my chest. I had to find a warm place to sleep. I glanced down at the hard wooden bench I was lying on. It wasn't doing the job right. It was hard, cold, uncovered and right next to the road. I moaned, standing up and trudging toward the shopping plaza where I worked. Once I was sure nobody had seen me, I scurried behind the buildings. I grabbed a silver key from my pocket and opened the back door to where the warehouse was. I snatched up large cardboard box big enough for me to lie down in, shut the door, and locked back up.

I shoved the huge box up against the back wall under a heating pipe. That would help with the temperature. I unzipped my backpack, pulling out a thin gray-blue blanket and folding it so it fit perfectly in the bottom of the box. Then I placed the small pillow I had brought in the top of the box. Luckily, there was enough room for my backpack and duffel bag to fit in at my feet. I threw my bags in the end of the box and grabbed my soft, thick, insulated blanket. My dad had given it to me for Christmas and it had little penguins on it. I smiled, pulling it up to my shoulder and enjoying the warmth that enveloped me. I shut the flaps of the box, leaving myself in total darkness. My eyelids dropped as I savored the feeling of safety and warmth for the first time in two weeks. I glanced down at the Call of Duty Ghosts dog tags around my neck. There were the same ones Junior had given me. I refused to get rid of them. There were the only thing a guy had ever given me. I smiled. They always comforted me, reminding me that someone somewhere _did _care about me. I smiled. Before I knew it, I was snoring away.

_I threw my skateboard next to the door where my mom's shoes rested. However, I overshot my target and my board crashed into the counter. My mom's laptop went crashing to the floor, the screen shattering. My mother stomped into the kitchen, rage clouding her eyes. _

"_Andi!" she screamed. "Look what you did!"_

"_I'm sorry, mom! I didn't mean to!"_

"_Well, now look what happened! You broke my laptop! All my information is gone now! I knew I should've had an abortion!"_

"_Mom!"_

_Before I could react, my mother's fists were battering me around, bruising my face and bloodying my lip._

"_I'm sorrrrryyyyyy!" I wailed. _

_Pain laced through my body, blood running down me. Everything became fuzzy. My vision blurred and the pain sent me to my knees._

I woke up panting, sweat running down my face. The nightmares were getting worse. This was the sixth time this week. I would dream of my mother beating me, and the pain felt so real. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, closing my eyes and struggling to resume my slumber,

"Hey."

Silence.

"Hey!"

Silence.

"HEY!"

Silence.

"**HEY!**"

A brutal kick to my box woke me with a start. My eyes shot open and I screamed, clutching my pillow to my chest. I slowly peeked through the flaps of the box, seeing one of my co-workers. Oh. Crap. I poked my head out.

"Heeey, Jared," I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.

He sighed. "Andi, why are you in a box?"

"No reason," I replied quickly, jumping out of the box. I quickly threw on my uniform over my clothes and walked in the back door, ignoring Jared's disbelieving stares.

Nine hours later, I was exhausted. I shoved all my stuff back in my bags and left the shopping plaza. Jared couldn't find out I was homeless; he was the kind of snitch who'd tell the boss and get me fired. I was wandering the streets as thunder roared loudly in the distance. _Please don't rain, please don't rain, please don't rain, _I chanted to myself. No sooner than ten seconds later, the sky flashed with lightning and rain came crashing down, soaking me thoroughly. I groaned, feeling hopeless.

I sat down on a wet bench, tears rolling down my face. Where was I going to go? Who was I supposed to turn to? I had been working eight hours plus overtime each day for two whole weeks and I hadn't even earned enough money to pay for one month's rent at the nearby apartment complex. I didn't have anywhere to go! My tears blended in with the rain water, so none of the passing by people noticed me.

Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard the familiar sound of an motorcycle engine. A Wildcat. A biker pulled up, his face covered by a red helmet. I knew that bike, and this whole situation seemed very familiar.

"Andi?" A muffled voice asked. The teenager's helmet came off and I suddenly remembered why this seemed so familiar. I was stuck in the rain and, once again, Jax Novoa was coming to my rescue. Just like he did the day before this all started.

"Andi, is that really you!? What are you doing out here in the rain? Everybody's been worried sick abou-"

"T-taking a shower," I retorted snarkily. However, my voice didn't really get the memo that I supposed to be snappy with him, so my words broke and I stuttered. Just like I always did when I cried. Damn my stutter!

He seemed to look down at the cashier uniform I was wearing. His eyes widened. "Andi… do you have a job?" Is this why...?" I bit my lip. Jax couldn't find out. He just couldn't.

"You're coming with me," he commanded gruffly.

"I'm not going with you, Jax! I'm still mad at you!" However, I seemed to have no choice in the matter. Jax's arms wrapped around my thin frame and pulled me to his motorcycle. He sat me down and grabbed my duffel bag, making sure everything was situated.

"Hold on to me," he ordered.

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Like hell you aren't!" He turned around and put his helmet back on my head. I shivered as he did so, the cold wind blowing right through me. He noticed this and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me instead. Why was he being so kind to me?

All the thoughts suddenly drained from my head as I saw Jax's torso without his signature jacket. He was wearing nothing but a wife beater and he looked amazing. My eyes traveled down his biceps to his muscular build, imagining what he looked like without a shirt. I wound my arms around his handsome chest and he started driving. I didn't know where we were going, but at least someone finally cared about me.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 8)**ProfessionalInterneter- **Lol, it's okay. I know how annoying it can be waiting for somebody to update a story. I'm glad you liked the chapter. And yes, Emma does need to pull her head out of her butt. Yes, two fifties is ridiculous. I'm not trying to make Emma an antagonist like she is in most stories, but I do what I do. And I honestly couldn't care less what happens to her in the show. I've always liked Andi more. She was my favorite character before the cute Australian came along. *raised eyebrows suggestively* And don't worry, thing will look up soon. *insert pervy winky face emoji here*

(Chapter 8)**NeonLights14**- No worries, I'll always update. I'm not one of those jerks who leaves a story halfway in without even posting something saying they're leaving it.

(Chapter 7)**NeonLights14**- No comment.

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- Yeah, Andi's in a bad situation right now. But I do believe there was something in the description about her "saving grace." Can you guess what's gonna happen?

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- I didz! I updaeted!

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- don't worry, Jax'll do something alright... *insert scheming emoji here*

(Chapter 8)**Guest- **Best. Review. Ever. JK, JK. Thanks, tho. Funny stuff.

(Chapter 8)**Guest- **I'm not being heartless, you're just being impatient! How could you be so impatient?

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- Wow, a lot of chapter 8 guest reviews here.

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- Seriously, could you at least come up with a better name than guest?

(Chapter 6)**Guest-** I absolutely LOVE chapter five as well. The content, the romance, and the title.

(Chapter 8)**Guest**- Yay! Another HUGE fan! Here's your UPDATE!


	10. Chapter 9:To The Rescue

**Oh. My. Jeebus. I am SO sorry guys! I've been so caught up with school, the OJO-SC(Official Jandi One-Shot collection,) and co-writing 'I Know You' with Multishipper123 that I completely forgot how long it had been since I posted for this! Anywho, I finally got this up! So yayyyy! I also edited last chapter a little, so you might wanna reread it before you read this chappie. **

**I only got 9 reviews last time! I am very disappointed! I'm just kidding, don't worry. I love all your feedback. Except the bad feedback. That I don't like. Just make sure to put a little more into it other than 'UPDATE!' I'd like to know if you like the plot or the writing of if you think I should improve something, not just you want updates. Just a sentence is good with me!**

**Guess what's at the bottom? PIE! So you'd better get down there! **

**(Andi's POV)**

I watched the scenery fly by, my mind muddled. Where was Jax going to take me? What exactly was happening here? I glanced up at Jax whose face was molded in a stern scowl. Why was he so pissed off? He found me crying in the rain, homeless. I didn't expect him to act like Junior had or anything, but I definitely wasn't expecting this.

As we drove, I felt my eyelids drooping. What was going on? This was complete déjà vu of my time with Junior. Being rescued from the rain, riding on his bike, being taken home, and likely falling asleep on the way there. Except I wouldn't be kissed this time. What with all the betrayal and drama my life was turning into a damned soap opera.

I sighed, deciding to give in to the urge. I adjusted myself, tightening my grip on Jax. I couldn't pinpoint it, but something about having another human to hold really put me at ease. I clutched my dog tags in my fist and held my hand up to my heart. I laid my head down on his shoulder blades and closed my eyes for a moment, listening to his steady heartbeat. He glanced back at me and smiled gently. I felt electricity run through my body from it. I shook it off and let go for the first time in a while, falling asleep easily.

**3 hours earlier...**

**(Jax's POV)**

I marched around the school, searching each nook and cranny thoroughly. I checked the Sharks' pool and the cafeteria, the janitor's closet and the Teacher's Lounge. I even opened the door to the girl's restroom, calling out Andi's name, but to no avail. Instead, I got a strawberry smoothie to the face. She was nowhere to be found.

For the past two weeks, Andi hasn't been in class. She's been missing from school completely. On Monday two weeks ago, she had been late to school in the morning and gone early in the afternoon. But on day two onward, she hadn't even showed up. It was honestly starting to worry everyone. Emma was in hysterics, bawling about it being her fault. She said Andi had asked to stay at her house and she turned her down. It was her fault. Daniel seemed legitimately worried about his fellow Shark. Gigi wouldn't shut up about it, recording something each day, telling the whole school that Andi hadn't yet returned. Even Diego pulled himself off of Maddie's lips long enough to put together a search party. I had no idea why I cared, but it was starting to make me crazy. I remembered what I had thought before when I found Junior swapping spit with Andi. I genuinely had feelings for her, didn't I? No, I just cared about her. No biggie, friends always care about friends. Right?

I growled in frustration, punching the school wall as hard as I could. Due to my uncontrollable rage, I accidentally put a little magic into the strike, shaking the whole school from the impact of my fist alone. I felt my knuckles split open as they struck the concrete. I hissed and swore in pain, cursing myself and Andi. I was always cool as a cucumber, the devilishly handsome and emotionally stable bad boy who was condescending to everyone, making him the heartthrob of the school. How was it that a girl was making me lose my cool? A girl that I shared mutual feelings of hatred with!

I took in a big breath and blew it out through my nose. I needed to calm down. This was no big deal. I'd just use a locator spe- I cursed and swore ten times worse than before. Why didn't I just use a locator spell in the first place!? This whole fiasco was screwing me up. Why did I even bother? Andi hated me ever since we met, and I hated her back because of it. I came to this school to date the Chosen One and she got in my way by being the only one smart enough to figure me out. She knew what I was, who I was. I tried to destroy the magic realm and we only became closer. My life was just so damn fucked up at this point that I could barely tell which way was up.

Again, I took a deep breath. I just needed to calm down. I just needed to clear my mind, find Andi, bring her back, and then everything would go back to normal. Or about as normal as the life of a testosterone-fueled teenage wizard can get. I closed my eyes and emptied my mind of everything except for the spell that I needed to cast. _Through my mind I will see, show Andi Cruz's location to me! _**(A/N: I couldn't come up with anything better. :{ **In my mind's eye, I saw a lone cardboard box sitting behind a store that looked like a Walmart. I raised an eyebrow. Why was I seeing a box? I had used this same spell countless times before and it never once faltered. And now it was just downright failing?

I growled. I'd just have to find her myself. I cast a spell and my bike appeared. I jumped on it, speeding away.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, I'd searched through every single place in Miami. It was seven o'clock and the sky was darkening quickly. I looked up at the sky, watching as a blue bolt of lightning ricochet through the clouds. I bit my lip. I didn't want to get caught in the rain, but I didn't want to leave without finding Andi either. Then again, if Andi wasn't at her mom's house and had asked to stay at Emma's she was probably at a n apartment or something. I mean, if she didn't come to me she obviously found somewhere to stay.<p>

The clouds burst open abruptly and rain came crashing down. I rolled my eyes and decided to go on home. I was at the last stoplight before I'd be out of town and into more rural scenery when I noticed the shuddering frame of a girl on a bench a few yards ahead of me. She was wearing skinny jeans, a short-sleeved Naruto shirt, a blue apron, laced combat boots, and some sort of pendant that she was clutching in her fist. That outfit looked awfully familiar. Kind of like the one Andi was wearing when she was making out with Junior…. The teenager's head was tipped down toward her chest and her hidden face was dripping with wetness that I doubted was _just _rain. I didn't know why I was so intrigued by this mysteriously familiar teenager crying on a bench in the rain. That's when I noticed it. Her hair. It was brown. With pink streaks. The girl was Andi. I pulled forward as fast as possible, running a red light just to get over there.

"Andi?" I asked. She lifted her head up and sure enough, her face was covered in tears. Emotions bubbled over from inside me as I saw her.

I was relieved, ecstatic, and at the same time furious. She didn't have a home? Then why didn't she come to me!? I also felt myself overcome with basorexia, which disgusted me slightly, but at the same time I felt like I should have given in to my urges.***** _Stupid feelings, _I thought angrily.

"Andi, is that really you!? What are you doing out here in the rain? Everybody's been worried sick abou-"

"T-taking a shower," she replied, her voice quivering. I glanced down at her apron and realized that it said Walmart in bold white letters.

"Andi… do you have a job?" Is this why...?" I didn't finish. The way she bit her lip and looked down told me enough. I felt rage course through me once more. She'd rather work an awful minimum wage job and live on the streets with all her belongings in two bags than come to me? I was pissed.

"You're coming with me," I commanded gruffly.

"I'm not going with you, Jax! I'm still mad at you!" she retorted, stuttering. _Mad at me for what? _I wondered. I ignored her cries as I easily lifted up her surprisingly light frame and sat her on my motorcycle. I grabbed her bags, getting everything situated.

"Hold on to me," I ordered.

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Like hell you aren't!" I turned around and put my helmet back on her head rather than mine. She was more important. She shivered as I did so, her teeth chattering I noticed this and took off my leather jacket, putting it on her. I was only wearing a wife beater underneath, but the cool air and wet raindrops were refreshing on my overheated skin.

I grabbed the handlebars of my bike, waiting for her to grab on, but she never did. I glanced back to see her staring at me, her jaw wide. Her eyes traveled from my biceps to my shoulder blades to my muscular torso. I smirked evilly, knowing this would make great blackmail material in the future. Once she wrapped her arms around me and discretely felt up my six pack hidden under my shirt, (which I most certainly noticed,) I pressed the gas, accelerating at top speed. She was soaking wet, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to get her back to my place before the weather got any worse. After driving for five minutes, I heard her sigh and rest her head on my shoulder blades. I glanced back at her and smiled gently. Before I knew it, she was asleep.

***Google basorexia and you'll understand.**

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 9)**NeonLights14- **Good1 I'm trying to make it cute! I love Andi too! Why do you think I write about her?

(Chapter 9)**Omega00**- Whaaaa? You're a GUY who reads romance e-books and Every Witch Way Fanfiction? Marry me!

(Chapter 9)**Mercedez-benz**- It's always a joy seeing your name in my review section. My story is the shit! Woooo! Here's your Jandi as per requested, good sir. :D

(Chapter 9)**Guest**- Yes, Jaxxxy can be very rude. But that's just part of it!

(Chapter 9)**Guest**- I liked your review until the Kinda part. what's that supposed to mean?

(Chapter 9)**Jandi4Ever**- Your name is beautiful. :D I'm glad my fic appeals to your Jandi needs! I know the whole abuse thing can be a bit much, but it makes one heck of a story, am I right?

(Chapter 9)**Guest**- I hear Cheez-Its can be good for cravings. Oh, and here's your update. (God I'm so messed up.)

(Chapter 9)**Guest**- Thanks for the review, but could you at least do more than one word reviews? Thanks.

(Chapter 9)**Guest**- You're dying? Well then here, here, here, take the Jandi!


	11. Chapter 10:C'est Romance Encore

**Omg. This. Freaking. Chapter. I nearly died and went to fangirl heaven just from rereading this. Ahh, it's so adorable I think I might cry. You'll see what I'm talking about once you read it. Y'all better take off you sweaters 'cause I'm crankin' up the romance up in here! Woo!**

**I've been really pleased by all the feedback I've been getting. I'm really happy to see all the cute, imaginative things you guys are saying. Not a single perosn has ever given me a bad review for this story! Even the Jemma shippers are into it! Thank you guys, it means a lot. I love you all. :3  
><strong>

**Sorry I didn't get to this sooner, my birthday was on Thursday so I was on scheduled vacation from FF.  
><strong>

**And now, our special guest, Yoda, will be doing my outro!Yoda: At the bottom, review replies are. You enjoy I hope.  
><strong>

**(Jax's POV)**

I drove down the soaked streets quickly, trying hard to get Andi back to my house before she got hypothermia. Every so often I'd glance back at her just to make sure she was okay. _Oh, come on,_ A voice in my head said. _You know damn good and well that she's fine. You like her! _I pursed my lips, considering if my thoughts were right. _I do not like her! Just because I'm worried about my homeless friend doesn't mean I like her! _Another voice retorted. _You've been frenemies since you two met; you aren't friends. The way I see it, you're finally starting to realized that Emma isn't who you're looking for. You only dated her because your dad made you. When it boils down to it, Emma is a good girl who gets good grades, does good things, and uses her powers for good. You're a bad boy who gets bad grades, does bad things, and uses his powers for bad. Emma is tight and stuck up when Andi's been there the whole time, crazy, fun-loving personality on overdrive. She'd never turn you down if you asked to skip school to go have some fun. They say opposites attract, but this isn't a cliché romance novel. The good girl isn't going to fall for the fucked up bad boy. It's time you payed attention to who really cares. And who you really care about. _I felt my stomach twist into a knot. Was the voice in my head right? Was Andi really the one for me? I shook my head, trying to clear those heinous thoughts from my head.

"What am I thinking? Me and Andi? Pffft. We'd kill each other in minutes," I said to myself. I tried to feel secure, but even I didn't believe what I was saying was true.

I felt relief wash over me as I saw the familiar houses on my street. My house was one of many on the edge of a wide road lined with homes. I lived with my aunt and uncle for obvious reasons. They could be a little uptight, but they were good people. I parked my bike in the garage and picked Andi up bridal style, carrying her inside. I walked toward the bathroom when my aunt stopped me.

"Jax Novoa, what have we said about using your powers to hurt people? We can't keep hiding the bodies in the basement and mind-wiping them." I rolled my eyes.

"Aunt Caitlyn, I didn't hurt anyone with my powers. This is my friend, Andi. She's homeless. Her mom kicked her ou-"

"Oh no, we are not housing a hobo. Take that heathen back outside! And why is it wearing your jacket!?" she retorted, cutting me off.

"She's not a hobo! Her mom kicked her out and she had to get a job at Walmart! I found her crying in the rain! I'm helping her! She's wearing my jacket because she was soaking wet and cold. And most importantly, "_it_" is a she!"

"My goodness, why didn't you just say she got kicked out? The poor darling can stay as long as she wants!" I took the wet bags off Andi's arms and walked her to the bathroom. I sat her down and shook her arm gently, trying to be kind. She groaned and opened her eyes. They immediately widened as she surveyed her surroundings. She looked like a deer in headlights as she jerked back and forth.

"Where am I?" she cried frantically. I tried to calm her down, but it seemed like she was still half asleep, trapped in a nightmare. I tried to wake her up by calling her name and shaking her, but she kept jerking around and yelling.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, scrambling backwards until her back was against the shower door. "I'm sorry, it was an accident, Mom!" I slowly walked forward, listening worriedly as her cries got more and more distraught. He eyes were now shut tightly as she cowered down in fear. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her, gently stroking her hair until she calmed down and settled back into sleep. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in and tried once more to wake her up.

"Andi, get up. I brought you back to my house." Something I said must have caught her in her sleep, as she almost instantly began to stir. She stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"I brought you back to my house, you're staying here for a while." Suddenly, she was up like a light.

"What!? There's no way I'm staying with you, Jax!" she retorted.

"Why not, Andi? Why? Why would you rather be alone, cold, and tear covered on a roadside bench than in my house?"

"Because I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe tried to destroy the magic realm? Or seducing my best friend for your own selfish reasons? Or maybe, just maybe, tricking me to give you the Hexoren? A lot of things, Jax. And that's not even counting the fact that I hate your personality. Remember what I said to you right after you drove me to school?"

I clenched my jaw tightly. Adrenaline and fury rushed through me, but I willed it away. I had to be careful with this or else I'd ruin the entire friendship I'd been trying to kindle. "Andi, I know I've made some bad choices involving powers in the past, but that doesn't mean you can just run away from me. Either stay with me or freeze on the streets"

She pursed her lips and looked down. "Fine, but I'm going to need some clothes. My backpack's waterproof, but my duffel isn't."

I nodded. "I'll get my aunt to throw your stuff in the dryer, be right back." I rushed upstairs, searching my dresser for clothes she'd actually fit in. I grabbed a pair of blue boxer briefs and the smallest shirt I could find. I zoomed back downstairs, unzipping Andi's duffel bag and pulling all he wet clothes out. A soggy cardboard box was at the bottom, but I ignored it. I left the ball of laundry on the counter.

"Aunt Caitlyn, could you throw Andi's clothes in the dryer?" I called.

"Of course, dear," came the reply. I re-entered the bathroom, handing Andi the clothes and a towel. She looked down at the shirt and underwear with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the best I could do," I said before she could say anything. I stepped out, shutting the bathroom door behind myself to give her privacy.

"Tell Andi where my room is once she comes out," I said to my aunt as she turned on the dryer.

"Okay, but no funny business! I know what happens when teenage boys and teenage girls get together alone!" I rolled my eyes and laughed, glad that everything was finally normal again. I walked up the stairs to my room, changing my wet clothes with a spell and laying back on my bed. I let out a long, content sigh, waiting for Andi. I stared at the blue walls for a while before I closed my eyes and relaxed, sinking into the soft mattress.

I looked up when I heard the click of the door handle and suddenly felt like the breath was knocked right out of my lungs. Andi's hair was wet, but brushed nicely and a few loose strands hung over the shoulders of the white t-shirt. The shirt I'd given her was long enough to serve as a nightgown. I couldn't help but admire her.

However, I got a funny feeling in the back of my chest as I gave her a once-over. Sure, I had gawked at girls before, but usually I'd be the kind of pervert who'd be staring up and down her exposed legs. (I mean, it's not every day you see a girl without pants on.) But for some reason, I found myself staring at her face. Her bright eyes that held hints of pain and betrayal and the huge smile that split her face. The way her hair fell perfectly and how everything about her was just so aesthetically pleasing. The voices were right. I like Andi.

"Hey, Jax. What's up?" she asked, her grin widening. I didn't know what caused her sudden change in mood, but I decided not to ask.

"N-nothing. Just hanging." She sat down on my bed, throwing her backpack on the floor.

"Cool room," she said, looking around at my computer desk, dresser covered in Halo Mega Bloks, stereo system/entertainment center, XBox One, mounted TV, and everything else in my awesome room. I watched as she grabbed the TV remote, turning it on to Nickelodeon. She then pulled out a ratty old 4th Gen iPod from her bag. I glanced over at it, watching as she pressed the power button and slapped it several times, trying to get it to turn on. I pitied her, so I discreetly cast a spell, transforming it into a brand new 5th Gen one with a fancy green and black case. She turned to me and trapped me in a huge huge that left me breathless for a couple of different reasons. I smirked slightly, watching each of her movements.

As she moved around in my big t-shirt, the cloth shifted and I noticed a nasty red scar running from her back over her shoulder. Accompanying it was a red and black scar circle that I soon recognized as a cigarette burn. I stared at her shoulder with horror. Who would ever blemish her perfect skin like that? And why hadn't Andi ever mentioned it if somebody was abusing her? _Come on, Jax. Look at this logically. She easily could've fallen on a cigarette. And a steak knife. Or a whip. _I thought. _I am looking at this logically! There's no way that was an accident! _

I decided that I had to do something. I slowly moved my hand toward her shoulder. I took a deep breath and ran my hand over her scar tissue.

I felt my stomach lurch from the feeling of the burnt flesh. From the sudden feeling on her sensitive wounds, Andi yelped and jumped out of bed.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled. I stood up, stepping over to her. I pulled the shirt sleeve down.

"Andi…." I murmured sadly. "Who did this to you?"

"I…. Jax... I-I, um, fell?" she replied. It couldn't have been more obvious she was lying.

"Andi." Came my gruff reply. This whole business was making my stomach turn. Somebody was hurting Andi…. and she was letting them. She glanced left and right and then to the bedroom door as if she was looking for a way to escape. I was about to lock the door when she dashed out it, speeding down the hall.

I quickly followed her out, but I couldn't seem to find her. I asked my aunt if she had gone downstairs but she had simply shaken her head. I was about to give up when I heard a choked sob come from within our upstairs bathroom. I cast a spell to unlock it, barging in to see Andi sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her face buried between her bent kneecaps.

"Andi…." I said again. She jerked up in surprise and I felt my heart break a little seeing her tear-stained cheeks.

"Jax! W-what are you d-doing here?"

"You know why I'm here."

"I can't tell you, Jax, you wouldn't understand… You've got it easy, a family that loves you and cares about you. Spells and money to do whatever you want… It isn't easy living like I do, Jax!" I felt a pang of hurt as she spoke. She had no idea. I knew what that was like. Once my mom died, my dad acted like a tyrant. Beating me around and giving me cigarette burns that he automatically healed so the council wouldn't find out. I knew what it was like. I knew well.

"Tell me what's happening, Andi. I care about you and your well-being. I know that it sometimes feels like nobody's there for you, but I'm right here with open arms. I've been through hell; I know what you're going through. Talk to me," I stared into her eyes I spoke straight from the heart.

"Can we go back to your room first?" she said, clearly about to break. I picked her up, carrying her back to my room and gently laying her on the bed. I settled in behind her, resting my arms across her. She changed the channel on the TV to the Spongebob Movie, trying to stall.

"You gonna talk?" I asked quietly.

"It- it's…. my…..-m-mom….." she replied, her voice merely a whisper. As the words floated to my ears, I had a sudden flashback and realization. The way she screamed 'I'm sorry, Mom' when she had a nightmare, the fact that she was on the streets rather than at home, everything. Her mom was abusing her. And I was pissed off. I sat up, balling my fists.

"I'm going to go kill that woman," I growled. Andi suddenly curled into a ball, looking depressed.

"She…. ki-kicked me out…. Because of a stupid fight…. I'm so useless…." she said, quivering. I leaned down next to her, pulling her into my chest and staring into her defeated eyes.

"You aren't useless! You're smart, funny, and talented. You'll never be useless, you're the greatest person I know!" I replied, hoping she'd believe me.

"No, I'm not! I'm awful! I get terrible grades and never pay attention in class, I'm only funny when I'm aggressive, and the only thing I'm talented at is being destructive and pissing people off!" By this point she was sitting up, her back to my pillows. I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I knew I didn't approve of this self-bashing. My words didn't seem to be getting through to her. She was convinced.

"I've never had a boyfriend because everyone turns to the sweet, kind, good-girl Emma instead of me! I'm an ass to my friends, I cry when I'm supposed to be strong, and my whole being is just one giant cliché! I'm just a piece of junk to everyone!" That was it, I'd heard enough. I had to stop this. "I don't know why I even both-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. I saw her eyes shoot open is shock, but I stayed true to my course. I pushed her backwards so she was laying against my pillows and I was on top of her. My hands slowly massaged her back and her arms traveled along my neck as we kissed, our motions perfectly in sync. I felt her heart beating out of her chest as I pushed myself against her in the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. I put my whole heart in that one action, focusing all my attention on here. I'm not sure how long we laid there, making out as Spongebob and Patrick sang about being men in the background.

Once I had kissed her until my lips hurt and my lungs were empty, I pulled away, panting for breath.

"Andi, you mean more to me than anyone in the world. Don't you forget that." She looked as if she was in a daze, a blissful look plastered to her thoroughly kissed face. She turned toward me, smiling wide.

"Now let's finish watching this movie," I said. He grin grew, which only made me happier. I wrapped my arms around her thin frame and settled in, content that everything was finally at peace.

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 9)**ProfessionalInterneter**- It's okay if you're late, as long as you review. And yes, the Jandi feels are making me melt over here too. But wait, aren't you a Jemma shipper? And you're talking about the Jandi feels? That means I'm succeeding in my master plan to conquer the world by converting all fangirls to my ship! Mwahahahaha!

(Chapter 10)**ProfessionalInterneter**- Ha, you're doing the 'insert pervy emoji' thing just like I did! Heehee! And yes, the Jandi is picking up. Oh-ho-ho, it most certainly is! And my god, that poem tho! That was adorable, hilarious, corny, pervy, and everything I want from a reviewer. I always thought you were cool, but now I know you're awesome!

(Chapter 10)**NeonLights14**- Ah yes, the cuteness of Jandi. 'Tis everlasting. Can't wait for your updates in... well, everything!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**- Yeah, I never thought I would either. Hence why I asked him to marry me. XD I can't really speak for Omega00, so that's all I've got to say here.

(Chapter 10)**Mercedez-benz**- You're welcome, I'm not kidding. I love it when you review. I check for reviews about 12 or 13 times a day(Yeah, I'm screwed up) and seeing a review makes me happy, but seeing a review from you or ProfessionalInterneter makes me want to explode from happiness like a confetti canon. Also, nowq that you mentioned it, I think I'm gonna make a fic like that at some point. It'll be a long time, but I promise I will!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**- You like the story? You think I'm awesome? You want me to continue? Ahh, I love it when I get compliments from strangers. (I feel like I'm such an attention whore on the internet because I'm not happy with my real life.)

(Chapter 10)**Guest-** Aww, I love the little touch of Arabic. Thank you, international reader!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**- YES!~ Another jemma shipper who likes this! Aw, I'm touched!

(Chapter 10)**Guest**- Jeez, here's your chapter! Pushy. Meh, I should at least be happy that you bothered to review. So, thank you.

(Chapter 10)**Guest**- Yes, it is cute, isn't it? **JaNdI FoReVEr!**

(Chapter 10)**Guest- **Hiiii right back you! Glad to see more fans! I'll be keeping it up, I promise.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, guys, I wanted to know if you liked the name Caitlyn for Jax's aunt. One way or another, I'm having a poll on my profile to see what you guys want the name of his uncle to be. Please Vote! Results will be totaled up when I post chapter 11! <span>Please<span> vote! I want your feedback! Thanks! -Luquatross Silver Insignia75**


	12. Chapter 11:An Unexpected Moment

**I'm so sorry for not updating! It's officially been 17 days since the last chapter. This time of year is a busy season. What with my birthday and my dad's birthday, Christmas decorations, putting the tree up and trying to keep the cat off it... Ugh, it can be hectic. But it's here, and more Jandi filled than ever! Have a nice day! Also, for those of you who care, I updated my profile and uploaded a new Youtube video of my cat. If you want to see my new profile, you know where to go, and if you want to watch, like, or comment on my cat video, go to my profile and follow the link to my Youtube profile. Thanks!  
><strong>

**Last time it was Yoda, and now we have a new special guest to tell you where the review replies are!**

**Mr. T: I pity the fool who doesn't know the review replies are at the bottom! **

**Enjoy!**

**Three weeks later…**

**(Andi's POV)**

I thought everything would fix itself if I found a place to stay. It's been three weeks since Jax took me in. But for these three weeks I've been more confused than ever. I don't know what to think or how to act. I've been getting these weird feelings for Jax and I don't know how to deal with them. Am I just grateful for what he did? Or is it something more? Do I….? Do I have feelings for him?

Ever since the day when we 'made out' on his bed, he hasn't left my side. Literally. Every morning, I wake up snuggled up next to him. We wake up to the same alarm at 7 A.m. and always do the same thing. He spends fifteen minutes taking a shower, doing his hair, putting on cologne and whatnot, pretty much whatever he needs to do while I play Halo 4 on his Xbox One. Then, once he's done, I spend the next fifteen doing the same thing. Taking a shower, brushing my hair, changing my clothes, etc. Then we go downstairs and eat a quick breakfast together, put on our shoes and jackets, grab our backpacks off the hooks next to the door, and drive to school on his bike.

Once we get there, he stands by my side in the halls and sits right next to me in Algebra. Whenever the bells rings, he's up immediately, waiting by the door so he can follow me to the next class. The only class we have apart is the foreign language where I take German and he takes Russian. Before the class starts, I tend to chat with some of my friends who also speak German in the hallway. He always stays right beside me, our shoulders touching. As soon as the class bell rings, he gives me a quick hug and disappears to Russian class. Once the next bell rings, as soon as I step foot out of the classroom, he randomly appears next to me again. Throughout lunch and recess and the whole day, we never leave each other until foreign language and whenever someone has to go to the bathroom.

Whenever I had terrifying nightmares of my mother's abuse, he'd wrap his arms around me, not letting go until I was calm. I'd scream and yell in my sleep, flailing around. But he'd never care about being woken up in the dead of night. He only cared about making sure I got back to sleep happily. And ever since he started helping me, the bad dreams slowly became less frequent.

-Flashback-

_I felt laces of pain throb through my body, stinging and burning even worse than any pain I'd ever experienced before. As my mother brought a broken lamp down on my shoulders, bits of broken glass lodged themselves in my skin. Blood oozed from me as I screamed and wailed my sorrows to the world. I cried something about it not being my fault, when suddenly a voice called out my name. My mother stopped beating me as the Australian accented voice called my name once more. Twice more and I was jerked right out of nightmare, finding myself in Jax's bed with his hands grabbing my shoulders. Sweat was running down my overheated body_

"_Andi, it's okay. You're alright." I stared at him, trying to calm my panting breath. _

"_Jax…" I mumbled, swallowing a lump in my dry throat."It happened again…" _

"_I know, Andi. But you'll get through this. It's not real." With that, he wound his arms around my and rubbed my back slightly, sending back into a peaceful sleep._

_-_End Flashback-

The whole situation freaked me out. Did Jax like me? And more importantly, did I like him back? I just didn't know how to feel. The truth was, I felt like I wanted to be with Jax. But I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, Jax. I kinda like you so can we go out?' How was I supposed to do this? I'd never had a boyfriend before, I'd never had those feelings before. But every night, I dreamt of what it'd be like to have his lips on me again, his body pressed to mine. And I was falling. Hard.

The next morning, we both woke to Jax's alarm clock and sat up simultaneously. We'd both gotten so used to it going off every morning that we weren't even tired when we woke up anymore. He slapped the off button and yawned, standing up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and was about to turn on his Xbox when he suddenly cast a spell on both of us. In a blue puff, we both had damp hair, clean clothes, and a scent of soap.

"What was that for?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Why bother showering when I have the power of two showers right here?" he replied, motioning to his hands.

"Well then, what are we going to do for the next half hour?" I asked, glancing at the Halo clock that still said seven A.m.

"You play Halo on the TV mounted on the wall, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…?" I replied, not sure where he was going with this. The wizard grinned at the TV in his entertainment center with a mischievous grin. He cast yet another spell and a second Xbox One appeared and a wireless controller appeared in his hand.

"Instead of wasting time in the shower, why don't we play together?" A grin spread across my face quickly.

"Get. Over here. Now." He sat down next to me on the bed. We both booted up the consoles and in a few minutes we were knee deep in virtual alien carcasses, laughing hard and punching each other in the shoulder.

"Come on, come on, let's do a game on Adrift!" he begged.

"No! I like Abandon!" I retorted, my voice whiny and childlike.

"Have you even tried it before?"

"No…"

"Then let's try it!"

"Fine!" I said, finally giving in to his demand. "But we're playing Abandon right after this, you got me?"

He laughed and nodded, adjusting himself and getting 'in the zone' as he called it. We watched the Starting Game screen with excitement. We both chose our loadouts and the game began. Since we were on the same 'team' so to speak, we stayed close just like in real life.

As we both shot at the first infected, the backs of our hands collided and I felt a spark run through my whole arm. We both looked at each other simultaneously and I found myself becoming entranced in his chocolate brown eyes. Before I could control myself, my face was drifting toward his. It seemed as if I was attracted toward him like a magnet and instinct was telling me to do it. So I listened and pressed my lips to his. An explosion of sparks flew and my heart rate accelerated a mile a minute. We dropped our wireless controllers, the Flood game long forgotten. My hands raked through the hair at the very back of his head as his began to wander across my back. He slowly eased me backwards until he was lying on top of me just like he did the very first time we kissed. But I wasn't going to have it. Using all the power in my upper body, I rolled him over, laying on top of him this time and kissing him as passionately and hungrily as possible.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs and a voice calling out, "Jax? Andi? Are you two coming down for breakfast?"' As much as the pleasure censor part of my brain was telling me not to, I tore myself off his lips, the common sense flooding back in. _Oh crap, _I thought. _What did we just do? _Jax's aunt suddenly opened the door with a worried look on her face that quickly morphed into confusion once she saw her nephew laying flat on his bed, panting.

"Andi? Are you alright?" she asked, seeing the lost look on my face. What was I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, hey Mrs. Novoa. I was just kissing the shit out of your nephew, nothing major.' I rushed past her down the stairs, grabbing my backpack and running down the road to school.

**(Jax's POV)**

I watched as Andi ran down the stairs past my aunt. My mind was still a little stunned and dulled from the mindblowing kiss we had just shared. I tried to calm my breathing, but my chest continued to rise and fall rapidly. Aunt Caitlyn stared at me, her eyebrow raised.

"Jax? What's going on?"

"I-I-I was.. um…."

"And why are you breathing so heavy?"

"I- We….. uh…She accidentally hit me in the 'boys' and shefeelsreallybadandIshouldgogetherI'llseeyouafterschool!" I blurted, giving her a brisk hug before running past her, falling down the stairs, grabbing my backpack, dusting myself off, and running out the door.

I hopped on my bike, starting it and driving toward school, still trying to relax my breathing. _I have to find Andi_, I thought, trying to focus.

When I arrived at Iridium, I quickly parked my bike in the nearest parking space and zoomed in, rushing through the halls.

"Andi! ANDI!" I screamed as I raced through the hall, getting weird looks from students and teachers around me. I saw Emma at her locker talking to Diego and darted toward her. I was pretty sure that Andi still hadn't completely patched up her friendship with Emma, but they were talking again, so it's possible she went to Emma to tell her what happened.

"Emma!" I screamed, waving my hand. She looked over from her conversation with Diego. "Oh hey, Jax. What's up?" She replied, smiling.

"Have you seen Andi?" I asked exasperatedly. Her face dropped into an expression of worry

"She went missing again?"

"No, I just need to talk to her. Have you seen her?" She shook her head no and I ran off again.

I felt a slight sense of déjà vu as I searched for Andi. This was just like before. Andi was missing and I was losing my mind trying to find her. After looking everywhere I could think of, I decided to text her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rapidly tapped the screen until I got to her number. I pressed call and held the phone to my ear, pacing back and forth nervously. I listened intently, hoping that she'd pick up. However, my hopes were crushed as the phone began replaying her voicemail message after three rings. I growled, frustrated, and redialed. This time, it went to voicemail after the first ring. I then realize that she must've been purposefully ignoring my calls. She knew I was trying to contact her and she was deliberately ignoring me!?

I tried sending a text this time.

**'Hey Andi where r u we need 2 talk'** I sent the message, waiting for a response. After 15 long minutes of standing around, I angrily threw my phone at the wall, plopping down on the cold floor, bending my knees, pressing my elbows on my kneecaps, and resting my chin in my hands. I was lost and didn't know what to do. Why had Andi left? She kissed me and know she was running from it? What exactly was she running from? And why did it bother me so much? No, I knew what it was. I liked Andi. No, even more than like. I loved her. I was in love with Andi Cruz. The one girl in the entire world who hated me instead of instantaneously falling in love with me. The one girl who hated me was the one I was after. And I had no idea why.

I rested my hands on the back of my neck and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I just needed to find Andi so I c-

Even my thoughts stopped as my phone played it's SMS text tone. The tone I had set for Andi. My eyes widened and scrambled to grab my phone from the floor. I was slightly amazed by the fact that it still worked after hitting a wall and bouncing off linoleum tiles, but I was more amazed that Andi had texted me back. I read the text and my heart fell.

'_**leave me alone jax'**_ the text read. I quickly typed back. '**Please, Andi. I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm sorry. i'm looking 4 u everywhere. please just let me talk to u'**

'_**no' **_I growled in exasperation. That was it. I needed to find her and tell her how I felt. I cast my location spell and I suddenly saw an image of Andi lying on her back in the Janitor's Closet. Damn me! Why didn't I check in the most obvious place!? I clenched my jaw and started for the Janitor's Closet.

**CLIFFIE! Haha!**

**Review Replies**

(Chapter 11)**Omega00**- You read Eww Fanfiction, you read romance e-books, you don't care about other's opinions, AND you have a bad temper? MARRY. ME. NOW!

(Chapter 11)**NeonLights14**- I know! That chapter was a treasure trove of Jandi adorableness! And your feeligns are right. THERE IS GOING TO BE MORE OF THIS! Woo! I mean this is a Jandi story, what do you expect? Oh and by the way, buckle up! It's going to be even cuter in the next chap!

(Chapter 11)**Guest**- Yeah you do! Hooray for Jandi!

(Chapter 11)**ProfessInternet**- Sorry to hear that. As much as I love this website, it can f*** up a lot. Especially if you're on a phone. I'm waiting to see a real review from you soon! Also, YAAAAAAY! You ship Jandi! Whoo! And yes, I agree with you. Jax _did_ care about Emma and she just blew him off. By the way, you're so lucky that you're getting a laptop for Christmas. i have to save my own money to my myself an Asus...

(Chapter 11)**Guest**- Jandi 4evs! Don't worry, it'll be out sometime next year, I promise. :3

(Chapter 11)**mercedez-benz- **I figured it was you from the way you said 'BENZZ OUT MWAH!' lol :D

(Chapter 11)**Guest**- I know, right? I never understood the draw to Jax and Emma. The whole cliche, 'Good girl falling for the bad boy' thing makes me wanna throw up. Jandi! Jandi! Jandi!

(Chapter 11)**g24**- Your wish has been granted! And thank you very much. :3

(Chapter 11)**AllAboutAsully- **I'm glad you like it. :3 There are a few other active Jandi stories by NeonLights14, but she''s currently 'taking a break from Fanfiction' due to a hater in the reviews of a story she wrote.

(Chapter 7)**RBSCDC**-Happy to hear it! I can't believe we have to wait until January for Season 3! I want Every Witch Way now!

(Chapter 11)**Guest**- I know, it makes me sad thinking about how long I went without updating! And yes, the Jandi moment was something everyone was waiting for. :3


	13. Chapter 12:Confessions and Kisses

**Well, I made it. I know this took forever, but it's a giant chapter. It's the longest one so far; it took up 13 pages on Google Docs. Anywho, this is the first chapter written completely out of Jax's POV, so I think that deserves some applause. *applauds* This chapter also is the romantic moment everyone's been waiting for(if you catch my drift,) and I know some of you want to hear this from Andi's POV, but don't worry. I'll put in her side of the story next time I update. Which will hopefully come sooner than this did...  
><strong>

**This chapter is important. No filler here. This is mostly important for the progression of Jandi's relationship, but it's also big for other reasons. I'm trying to put in a little more detail about school and whatnot. Also, I hope you guys like Rowan. I for one, love his character. Don't forget about him, you guys'll see his significance soon. ;) Like season 3 of Every Witch Way, things are heating up in this place! (P.S. I just wanted to let you guys know that once Season 3 starts airing, I'll put the events of the episodes in my story. Just FYI.)  
><strong>

**The amount of Every Witch Way that I own is equal to the current amount of Jandi in the actual show. Which is to say none. **

**(Jax's POV)**

I walked toward the Janitor's Closet, my hands shaking. I took another deep breath. Andi was the nervous one in this situation. I had to be the solid one. The rock to keep her ashore in the sea of crazy. I closed my eyes slowly and let the breath out through my nose. It was time to be straightforward with this. I placed my hand on the door flat and pushed my way into the closet.

Andi raised her head up in shock as she saw me. She was lying on her back on a large box with her head hanging upside-down off it. Her jaw was wide.

"How did you-" she began.

"I'm a wizard, it's not that hard to find somebody hiding in a closet."

"Get out of here," she said. I felt a tug at my heart seeing her emotions. She was nonchalant and dull, as if all her fire was gone. And it killed me to see her like that. I walked over to her, staring into her eyes.

"Andi, please. I have something important to talk about. Why did you run away?"

She reciprocated my stare and then glanced away. She shifted and sat up properly, looking down at her feet. She didn't make a sound.

"Andi…." I whispered. "Please…"

"I-I… I don't know how I should feel, Jax," she muttered, her voice depressed. I bit my lip.

"What do you mean, Andi?" She let out a long sigh before continuing.

"Ever since I met you, I knew how I felt about you. I hated you. You were a cocky, self-centered, liar who used his spells and good looks to get what he wanted. I'd lived a horrible life for the past twelve years, struggling to get by and then I found out that there were people like you; people who used their magic to do everything and make life perfect for them. Of course I hated you. Naturally, I made an invisible barrier between us, making sure you never got too close. As time went on, I just grew to trust you less and less. When you tricked me and tried to destroy the Realm, I loathed you more than anything. You had lived up to my expectations and so much more. But since then, everything's changed. You started to be nicer to people, and I began to notice how you were too cute for words. And then the fiasco with Junior happened. I didn't know what to feel. I knew all the good times we had were with him and not you, but I still felt like I cared about you. And then when I got kicked out, you were there. Even two depressing weeks of isolation from everyone couldn't help me decide what I felt. But when you came to find me, I broke down. Everything was turned on it's ear. My best friend deserted me and my worst enemy was the one there. We kissed that night when you told me I meant the world to you. I was too caught up in the feeling to realize how screwed up that one kiss made me. You started to do these nice things for me, and over these past three weeks…. I've been more emotionally muddled than…. than I don't know what! Whenever we touch, I feel this spark that knocks me breathless, and every kiss we share is electric….. And… I think that I'm falling in love with you….." I was speechless. I could tell that every word she spoke came straight from the heart. She looked up at me and I felt like I was staring straight into her soul. The emotion she was showing was mind blowing. I stepped closer to her, taking her hands.

"Andi, that's what I came here to tell you. I realized something out there when you ignored my calls. Every girl who comes in a mile radius of me crushes on me. I could get any girl I wanted. But I don't want just any girl. I want you. Andi, I love you." Her expression was one of pure shock. I felt myself overcome with basorexia once more, and this time I listened. I leaned forward, capturing Andi's lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands met my shoulders and mine her waist. I pulled her as close to me as physically possible, taking in the moment. We seemed to breathe as one being as our bodies collided. This kiss, unlike the one earlier today, was gentle, sweet, and passionate. Just like I always wanted.

Suddenly, she pulled away from me, pressing her forehead to mine and looking in my eyes.

"Jax, I love you too." I felt my heart burst with unbelievable euphoria. I'd waited my entire life to hear someone say that. And now, it was coming from the one and only girl I'd ever want to hear it from.

"To class?" I asked.

"No. I want to spend some time with my _boyfriend_ first," she said playfully, emphasizing the word boyfriend. And just like that, the good old Andi was back. She pushed me backwards onto the closet floor, straddling my stomach and leaning down to my ear, tickling my neck with her breath. And with that, her lips met mine again.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, we both were panting loudly, our chests heaving. Andi was an animal when it came to kissing. I couldn't say I was surprised that my chainsaw-wielding, tomboy girlfriend was an abrasive kisser, but it still proved to be way better than I imagined. Not that I had imagined dating her in my mind before or anything….. At first I was bothered that Junior was her first kiss instead of me, but my mind drained of all thoughts as soon as she had put her mouth on mine.<p>

"Damn, Andi," I panted. "You've seriously never had a boyfriend before me?"

"Nope," she replied. "At my old school, even if the guys were interested in me, which was rare, I wasn't interested in a single one of them."

"Well, they didn't know what they're missing out on." She laughed, punching me in the shoulder.

"Get over yourself, I'm not that much different."

"You are! Seriously, where'd you learn to kiss like that?"

"I watch a lot of romance shows."

"Whaaat? The tomboy Andi Cruz watching mushy romance shows? Unheard of!" I exclaimed playfully. She just smirked coyly and gave me a _look_. As we sat in silence catching our breath, the warning bell rang loudly. We glanced at each other simultaneously. She looked at her watch(that I had given her,) and her eyes widened.

"I've gotta get to German class!" she cried, scrambling to get up. I grabbed her arm before she could leave the closet.

"Slow down, babe. I'll walk you there," I said, trying to be a good boyfriend. As I called her 'babe,' she immediately turned her face away from me and walked out of the closet. I smirked, seeing a light pink tint on the side of her cheek. I followed her out and walked behind her.

"Aww, is the hardass Andi Cruz blushing?" I asked in a voice you'd use to talk to a baby.

"No!" she retorted defensively.

"Yes you are! I can see it from here! I just made you blush!"

"You didn't do anything!" she cried, turning around to face me now that the pink had disappeared from her cheeks.

"Whatever you say, _baaaabyy,_" I said, purposefully placing emphasis on the word. Sure enough, her face shifted to a shade of pink. I smirked. She just bit her lip and looked down, her embarrassment only making her face pinker.

"Come on, Andi. I was just teasing."

"I know, I just hate blushing! It's so… girlish. And it makes me look vulnerable," she said crossly. I wrapped my arms around her waist as we continued walking toward her German classroom.

"So what if you're girlish? You are a girl, even if you don't like acting like one."

"I don't like being girly and vulnerable! I'm supposed to be strong!" Hearing those words made me uncomfortable. I didn't want her to be thinking about things she had to do when she was living with an abusive sociopath. I stopped walking, turned her around, and stared into her deep hazel eyes.

"Andi, you don't have to be strong. I know that you had to be tough to survive with your mom when you were young, but she isn't here to abuse you anymore. I know that your toughness has made you who you are today, but it wouldn't hurt to let your guard down for once." She sighed, looking away.

"I'm not going to have this conversation right now," she said quietly. I respected that and kissed her cheek, walking her down the empty halls until we made it to her classroom.

"See you next period?" she asked, her somber mood gone.

"You bet, babe." I smirked as she blushed again and leaned in for a quick kiss. The sparks flew once more as her lips met mine with love and passion. I was about to pull away and leave for Russian class when I felt her hands clutching my shoulders. She flipped us around, pushing me against the wall and kissing me with fire, purposefully biting my bottom lip as she pulled away.

"See you later," she said in a sly voice, disappearing into her classroom and shutting the door behind herself. I stared in awe as I watched her vanish from my view. Once again, I felt myself panting like a dog from one kiss. My heart was beating out of my chest like a sledgehammer trying to break out of my body. _Wow,_ I thought. _We haven't even been together for an hour and my lips are already sore. That girl'll be the death of me. _I laughed to myself and left for my Russian class.

I knew that the final bell was about to ring, so I cast a transport spell that sent me right outside of my classroom. Most everyone in Russian class sees me as one of the coolest guys in school. We're all motorcycle-riding bad boy goofballs who get terrible grades. We're a gang of some sort, but we only ever hang out on the weekends.

I walked in the room, smirking. The teacher wasn't in class yet, so I expected the guys to say hey or something, but instead I just heard stifled laughter. Everyone had a hand pressed over their mouth, but I could tell they were laughing their asses off.

"Guys? What's so funny? We haven't seen each other in what seems like ages, don't I even get a hello?"

"Jax, they're laughing at you!" someone called out, snickering.

"What!? What did I do?" I asked, exasperated and confused.

"Dude, look in the mirror. You like like a three-year-old who tried to put on makeup!" I ran over to the teacher's desk, grabbing a hand mirror from her drawer. I stared in the mirror and my jaw dropped. I was covered in marks! Small areas of my face were covered in glittery makeup of some sort. And that's when I noticed the main thing. I was covered in lipstick. Perfect lip shapes were stamped across my whole face, across my cheeks, next to my mouth, and down my neck. I listened as the whole class burst out laughing hard and falling out of their seats.

"Looks like Novoa's been getting busy!"

"Maybe that's why he wasn't in last period!" Another round of raucous laughter pierced my ears like a dog whistle. Not knowing what else to do, I dropped the mirror back onto the desk and ran out of class. I made it to the bathroom quickly, hoping that nobody else saw me like this. I ran some warm water in the sink and splashed in on my face, rubbing at the makeup spots furiously. Since when did Andi wear lipstick in the first place? I scrubbed my face hard, slowly but surely wiping the lipstick off me. After five minutes of washing, the lipstick was completely gone, but the glittery stuff wouldn't come off. I glanced in the sink mirror. I still looked pretty bad. There were glitter spots on the bridge of my nose, to the left side of my mouth, and a few scattered on each cheek. And a few red marks from being kissed so roughly were still present. I sighed. I suppose that was the price I hate to pay if I was going to date the world's craziest tomboy.

As the final bell rang, I decided I was never going to get the rest off my face, so I decided to head back to class. I used my transporting spell to get back outside the classroom and walked back in. I looked at the floor, making my way to my assigned seat. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I just sat down and tried my best to not make eye contact. At first, the room was filled with an awkward silence, but a group of girls in the back began whispering and giggling, and soon the entire class was talking in a loud uproar once more. I was staring at the chalkboard, waiting for Mr. Gruzinsky to come in and start class when I felt an elbow hit me.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Rowan asked, sitting down next to me. Rowan was one of the guys in my 'gang.' He had lightish-brown hair that was cut fairly short, but still long enough to seem scruffy. He always made sure it was long enough to run his fingers through. As for build, he was the medium of the guys in our group. I was the number two most muscular guy, second only to Karl who lived to work out. There were some others in the gang who were lean and scrawny, but Rowan was right in the middle.

I didn't respond, simply keeping my gaze centered on the chalkboard. "Come on, Novoa." He said, playfully hitting my arm. I tried my best to keep cool.

"Seriously, dude. We're all bros around here, right? Just tell me who the lucky lady is! I never thought of you as the type of guy who'd get a girlfriend so soon after your fling with Emma, let alone get smushy face with said girlfriend for a whole period! Come on, gimme the deets!"

I swallowed nervously. This was awkward. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. I loved my friends like brothers, but I couldn't be sure if he'd tell everyone about it or not. Needless to say, I didn't want Miss Information to be broadcasting an interview with Rowan about my new relationship.

Unlike Andi, I just wanted to take things slow for a while. I didn't want Emma to be awkward that her best friend and ex-boyfriend just hooked up, I didn't want to rush into some insane, fast-paced, angry relationship with Andi and ruin it, and I didn't want all my psycho fangirls to go crazy on her for 'stealing me from them.' Obviously, I'd tell everyone we were dating soon enough, but I just wanted to be able to spend some time with my girlfriend. To revel in our relationship, to take her out on romantic dinner dates, show her my favorite spot in Miami, make out until sunset when I'd drive her back home, falling asleep with her in my arms. I know it's mushy and chiché, but I've spent my entire life being a charmer bad boy, and right now, I just want to spread a little love.

"Well, she's really cute, and fun, and I've had a crush on her for a while now, and-" I began.

"Wait, wait wait wait, what? Did you, Jax Novoa, just say that _you _had a crush on a _girl_!?" Rowan interrupted, his eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. I just-"

"My mind is officially blown. The tables have turned, the planets have aligned, the toilets in Australia just started spinning the right way again. Jax Novoa has a crush on someone. What is happening to the world!?"

"It's not that big a deal," I reasoned. "Everybody has-"

"More importantly, how come I never heard about this? We're like brothers, man. Don't we always tell each other everything?"

"I would have told you, but even I wasn't sure of how I felt. It took me a while to understand what I really felt for her. And we did just get together today."

Rowan scoffed.

"What are you, some character in a romance novel?" He saw the glare on my face and spoke again. "Alright, alright, I get it. But next time something like this happens, I want to know first thing. Got it?"

"Got it," I replied, grabbing his outstretched hand and bending my arm.(That was sort of our gang handshake. We'd both bend our arms, grab each other's hands, and put a lot of force on their hand like we were arm wrestling or something.)

The door suddenly swung open and Mr. Gruzinsky walked into the classroom, a suitcase in his hand. He laid the case down and shut the door, sitting down in his chair. He then put his feet up on his desk.

Mr. Gruzinsky was my favorite teacher. He was a really laid-back guy. He let us all talk, text, play games, and watch shows on the TV mounted on the wall during the entire class if we wanted to. He said that we'd never learn anything if we weren't comfortable in class. He gave us one pop quiz and one homework test each day. Every Monday, he gave us a set of vocabulary words to learn by the end of the week. Sometimes, when the topic was very important, he'd make us quiet down so he could lecture us while we took notes. Right after he was done speaking and everyone was done taking notes, he'd let us all start chatting again. I loved the guy and his rules, which was why I enjoyed Russian class so much.

As he collected everybody's tests, I started to wonder what Andi was doing in German class. I pulled my phone from my pocket, placed my feet on my desk, and sent her a text.

**Bold- Jax _Bold&Italics- Andi_**

**Hey, whatcha up to?**

_**nothing. being bored out of my mind.**_

**i thought u liked german class**

_**i do. but i hate the teacher.**_

**oh, how bad could she be?**

_**she's making us do a play! in german!  
>costumes and everything!<strong>_

**ew, right now?**

_**no, we're signing up 4 auditions of  
>what roles we want<strong>_

**what r u signing up 4?**

_**the lead, duh. if i'm gonna do this,  
>i might as well be the important 1.<strong>_

**u already are the important 1, babe**

_**awwww, stop it**_

**i'm not kidding. u know how  
>much i love u, right?<strong>

_**jax, we've only been together  
>for forty-five minutes<strong>_

**so? i loved you before we got together**

_**you did?!**_

**of course i did, baby! you're  
>cute, and funny, and you can<br>be sweet sometimes, even if  
>you don't like to admit it<strong>

_**oh, stop it. u don't mean  
>that. I'm not sweet<strong>_

**baby, how many times to i  
>have to tell you? i love YOU<br>for YOU. your personality  
>is beautiful.<strong>

_**beautiful like a volcano eruption :I**_

**no, beautiful like a flower  
>blooming in spring<strong>

_**oh, god. I'm turning u**_

_**into a daffodil**_

**i'm not a daffodil! I'm still a  
>bad boy! try me!<strong>

_**u just compared me to a flower  
>blooming in spring. if that isn't<br>daffodil behavior, i don't know **_

_**what is.**_

**i'm trying to prove how much  
>you mean to me! I'm still bad!<br>just 'cause i love u doesn't mean  
>I'm a flower!<strong>

_**whatever you say, jaxxy.**_

**Did you just call me Jaxxy?**

_**sure did. Why, does that  
>BOTHER you, Jaxxy?<strong>_

**No, not at all, Andi-Bear.**

_**oh, come on! at least my  
>pet name was cute!<strong>_

**Andi-bear is cute!**

_**No, it isn't**_

Suddenly, I heard someone chuckle from next to me. I turned my head to see Rowan staring at my phone from over my shoulder. I yelped and shoved my phone in my desk, hoping he hadn't seen who I was texting.

"Gee, Jaxxy," he said teasingly. "I wonder who Andi-bear could be…."

"Fine, you caught me! But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay! I'm not kidding, I want us to stay a secret for now," I hissed.

"My lips are sealed, Jaxxy!" he whispered back. I pursed my lips and returned to my message.

**Anyway, want to do**

**something tonight? **I typed.

_**sure. what'd you have  
>in mind, jaxxy?<strong>_

**wanna go out?**

_**meh. i'd really prefer staying home  
>and watching Netflix on your bed. <strong>_

**lol. Whatever my  
>princess desires. :)<strong>

_**in that case, servant, I decree that  
>we shall watch Netflix tonight and<br>my royal servant will bring me  
>popcorn and cuddle with me.<br>That is all.**_

I read her message and chuckled to myself, smirking. This is why I loved Andi. She was fun-loving and sweet, whether she liked to admit it. Id didn't matter if we were acting like idiots or hating on crappy cartoons. Together, we could just be ourselves. And that's how I knew Andi was the one for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

(Chapter 12)**jemmacute**- Ha! More Jemma shippers are reading my story! Ship domination stage 1 complete! I mean, thanks for reviewing. Hehehe. *scratches back of neck* Uhh. Bye. *runs away at top speed*

(Chapter 12)**AllAboutAuslly**- You're welcome! Hope you enjoyed it!

(Chapter 12)**ProfessionalInterneter**- I've been waiting for this review! You should have seen the way my brother looked at me when I randomly burst out laughing while reading your review. Good luck with your crappy phone. I'll try and make sure to reply to each thing you mentioned, sorry if this reply seems jumbled together. I'm glad you enjoyed my story enough to write a poem. It makes me happy. :3 As for the cute review thing, the same thing always happens to me when I review a story on my 3DS. I type out a whole lengthy paragraph that takes forever to type 'cause I'm writing on my 3DS's internet browser, and then it says there was some error. Then I have to write it all out again, and it doesn't work, and I get pissed off, so then I try again from my computer and I can't remember what I wrote to start out with! *.* It's infuriating! And yes, I tried hard to make the Jandi cute. And TRUST me, things are about to get even better for our Andi... *laughs ominously* Bad-booty Jax is finally falling in love, ahhh. Feel that? Can you feel it? That feel... A kind of feely feel. The feely feel that feels...feely. That's the feeling of love. Excuse me while I go cry in the bathtub from the extreme feels.  
>Anyway, the Everlark reference was completely unintentional. I've only ever seen the first Hunger Games movie and I didn't really pay much attention, so I wouldn't have known it was a reference. Either way, I'm glad it made you happy. :3 And thank you for the compliment. Here I was, believing I'd never be an author like I'd dreamed of when you and all these other reviewers changed my mind. I write better when I have support. Have a nice day!<p>

(Chapter 12 )**mercedz-benz**- Glad you like it as much as I like writing it!

(Chapter 12)- Wow! I never thought a popular author like you would review my story Thanks! And I agree, they'd never pair Jandi together, but a person can dream. I try to make it realistic and it seems I've succeeded. :)

(Chapter 12)**Gwen Watkins**- YAAY! Thanks for reviewing.

(Chapter 1)**multishipper123**- I already told you over PM, but I felt a need to write a review anyway. :]


End file.
